Les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Les Biju du pays du feu ont pris le contrôle de leur pays, excluant tous les autres Biju venant des terres d'Uzushio. Un jour, un vestige de cette terre a été trouvée dans une ville non loin de la capital. Sasuke et Itachi pénétrèrent clandestinement dans un embarquement pour les civils. Ils ignoraient à ce moment que leur vie allait changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnes appartiennent aux célèbres Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà une autre fic qui m'était venue en jouant à un jeu vidéo mais ne vous inquiétez je ne fais pas un remake de ce jeu^^. Pour vous dire qu'étrangement, on trouve l'inspiration n'importe où^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans un train, des centaines de personne, tous habillés en blanc et encapuchonnés étaient assis à leur siège. Un soldat passait entre les rangs, surveillant les civils. Dans cette foule, deux bruns hochèrent la tête.

Tout d'un coup, un tremblement perturba les passagers et l'un des deux bruns frappa le soldat, détruisant la télécommande qui libéra les détenus.

Un des bruns enleva sa tunique. Il avait les cheveux couleurs ébène relevant en pique derrière sa tête, des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il s'élança sur son adversaire tandis qu'une fine pellicule électrique l'enveloppa comme une deuxième peau. Il frappa le soldat d'un coup de pied précis dans l'abdomen.

Le deuxième brun enleva sa tunique libérant ses cheveux attachés en catogan, des yeux aussi noirs qu'un puits sombre, une peau opaline. Il allait vers les passagers les rassurant. Soudain, un autre tremblement se fit ressentir dans le train.

- Sasuke, dit le plus vieux

- Je m'en occupe, répliqua le brun prenant un bazooka au sol et il tira sur un vaisseau à proximité qui explosa dans un bruit sonore

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que le deuxième brun arriva à ses côtés.

- Alors Sasuke? demanda-t-il

- C'est une mini guerre Itachi, répondit l'autre en voyant des centaines de balle volaient sur les plates-formes avoisinantes

- Et que fait-on?

- On fait du rentre dedans, répliqua Sasuke

Soudain, le train accéléra brusquement les garçons se tenaient tant bien que mal aux poignets. Tout d'un coup, une queue métallique creusa un énorme trou dans le toit. Sasuke se détacha de son soutient pour tirer sur les freins d'urgence du train. L'engin métallique disparut et Sasuke sauta par le trou vite suivit de son frère devant eux une énorme machine avec des scies en guise de doigt. Sasuke sortit son épée de son fourreau. Itachi lui sortit deux pistolets de leur étui. Ils se mirent en position de combat

La machine attaqua. Sasuke évita habillement les scies. L'épéiste glissa au sol et il planta son arme dans le ventre de la créature qui crissa de douleur. Elle tituba avant de glisser et de tomber dans le ravin

- On doit y aller Sasuke avant que les militaires n'arrivent

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de suivre son aîné

* * *

Dans les civils, deux silhouettes couraient évitant les agents qui tiraient sur des innocents sans aucun remord

- On doit se dépêcher, dit la personne devant, tirant la deuxième personne par le poignet

- Maman j'ai mal! s'exclama l'autre

- Tiens bon Naruto, s'écria la mère

- **Arrêtez-vous! **Cria la voix d'un militaire

- Ne les écoute pas et cours!

Les soldats ouvrirent le feu. Une balle toucha la jambe de la mère. Naruto se stoppa pour aider sa mère

- Naruto... Pars devant je te rejoins dès que je peux, dit la femme en caressant sa joue striée en trois marques, je t'aime mon fils, cours!

Le garçon se releva pour courir. La jeune femme sourit avant d'être entourée par les militaires

- **Toutes personnes doivent être éliminées**, dit un militaire en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme

Naruto se retourna et il vit les militaires tirés sur sa mère

- NON! Hurla-t-il alors qu'un flot de larme le prit et il repartit dans la direction opposées aux massacres

Soudain, sortant de nulle part une énorme chose imposante et sombre descendit du ciel. Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant d'aller vers l'objet géant non-identifier

* * *

Sasuke et Itachi virent l'énorme chose

- Voilà le vestige d'Uzushio, dit le plus jeune

- C'est cette chose qui a poussé les militaires à faire recours à cette Purge, répliqua Itachi

Soudain, ils virent un civil courir vers le vestige, poursuivit par les militaires

- **Stoppez-le!** S'exclama l'un d'eux

Sasuke claqua ses doigts et une pellicule électrique l'enveloppa et il lança un flux électrostatique sur les militaires qui tombèrent à terre

- Je m'en occupe du civil, dit Itachi partant à la poursuite du fugueur

Sasuke et Itachi se séparèrent et le jeune brun tâta le pouls des soldats à terre. Ils n'étaient qu'inconscients

Quelque minute plus tard,

- Relâchez-moi! s'exclama une voix

Sasuke se retourna et il vit son frère revenir avec le civil sur son épaule comme un sac de pomme de terre

- Le voilà! Il court vite pour une crevette ou une demi-portion, dit Itachi

- Qui traitez-vous de crevette ou de demi-portion? Laissez-moi partir! s'exclama la dite crevette, demi-portion

- Il ne manque pas de courage, remarqua Sasuke, surtout en allant vers le vestige d'Uzushio

Le jeune civil se débattait frappant avec sa force le corps d'Itachi.

- Relâchez-moi... Espèce de malpolis, s'écria-t-il

- Pour que tu ailles là-bas hors de question! s'exclama Itachi, on te ramène avec les autres civils

- Et me faire tuer par ces militaires! Hors de question! répliqua le garçon

Il se débattit encore jusqu'à ce que ce qu'Itachi le posa au sol pour ensuite enlever sa tunique

Les deux garçons virent un jeune adolescent d'environ 17 ans. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil en été, deux yeux aussi bleus que des océans, trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. Le jeune garçon tremblait en voyant le regard des deux bruns sur lui. Il se retourna pour courir vers le vestige.

* * *

Naruto ne voulait pas regarder derrière lui et surtout... Il ne voulait pas voir le visage des deux garçons.

Soudain, devant lui une escadrille aérienne arriva près de lui

- **Mettez vos mains en l'air bien en vue! **S'exclama un des militaires

Naruto tremblait mais il se devait de se défendre pour le bien de sa mère qui est morte pour lui. Ses yeux virèrent aux rouges sangs. Des boules de feu apparurent dans ses mains avant qu'il n'y lance sur les véhicules aériens.

- **C'est un Jinchuriki**, s'écria un agent

Un véhicule explosa tandis que les autres atterrirent sur le sol pointant leur arme vers le blond

- **Les Jinchuriki sont une menace pour notre patrie... Notre mission les éliminait**, dit un soldat

Naruto les regardait. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire de la haine et de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse.

- Vous allez le payer pour avoir tué ma mère! Cracha le blond

A suivre (J'avais toujours rêvé d'écrire ces deux mots)

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voici la suite de la fic. Merci pour vos rewiews cela me fait très plaisirs**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Je suis déjà un peu sadique dans l'âme je le sais et je le confirme. Ne t'inquiète je pense pour gérer plusieurs histoires. Si on est bien organisé je pense y arriver^^. Ensuite pour le jeu vidéo si n'a pas trouvé ce n'est pas grâve après tout il faut connaître et personne n'a la science infuse moi la première. Je te remercie de suivre mes fics avec autant d'attention ^^

**Sylnodel: **Merci de suivre ma fic et moi aussi j'aime bien quand Itachi et Sasuke sont amis surtout que j'adore Itachi et le simple fait qu'il soit vivant et proche de Sasuke me rend heureuse donc dans cette fic Itachi ne sera jamais méchant comme et ce sera pareil dans les autres fics^^

**Soln96: **Désolé d'avoir coupé ici mais pour t'expliquer ce premier chapitre faisait office de prologue et je ne voulais pas tout déballer d'un coup sinon merci de suivre encore une autre de mes fics c'est gentil^^

**_Ecrit comme cela c'est la voix du Biju d'Uzushio_**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sur une plate-forme, des détenus restaient assis à attendre la suite des événements. L'un d'eux regarda l'immense bâtisse qui était le vestige d'Uzushio. La personne se leva récupérant une arme à feu qui trainait par sur le sol. Elle refusait de rester ainsi les bras croisés attendant que la mort ne la prenne ou encore rester assise alors qu'une bataille se préparait.

La personne enleva sa tunique libérant ses longs cheveux roses tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant. La jeune femme prit un scalpel qu'elle cachait dans sa botte droite et elle coupa ses longs cheveux jusqu'à la hauteur de ses épaules

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes cheveux longs pour me battre, s'exclama-t-elle lâchant ses cheveux qui tombaient sur le sol lentement au gré du vent

* * *

Sasuke et Itachi courait à la recherche du blond qu'ils avaient vu tantôt. Ils arrivèrent sur un champ de bataille où il ne restait que des carcasses de vaisseau sur le sol, de la fumée s'échappa des résidus métalliques des engins. Les deux bruns n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils virent.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire une chose pareille, dit Itachi

Sasuke s'avança vers une des dépouilles carbonisées au sol

- On dirait les militaires, remarqua le jeune brun en voyant une plaque métallique sur le cadavre

- Mais qui a réussi à vaincre des militaires seul? demanda l'aîné

- Je l'ignore

* * *

Naruto volait à travers les différentes batailles à bord d'un véhicule aérien fauché aux militaires. Il s'envola jusqu'au vestige d'Uzushio où il y pénétra facilement

* * *

- J'ignore ce qu'on doit faire mais je pense qu'on devrait aller dans le vestige d'Uzushio, dit Sasuke

Itachi hocha la tête avant de courir avec son frère pour le vestige

* * *

La jeune femme marchait prudemment avec son arme dans sa main. Elle sentait ses membres tremblés de peur. Après tout, une seule erreur, une seule inattention de sa part et elle risquait d'y laisser sa peau.

Elle cala le pistolet contre sa poitrine et elle avança sur les plates-formes. La rose regarda le vestige qui avait provoqué la Purge et elle courut vers l'énorme machine

* * *

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs du vestige. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la vengeance ne menait jamais à rien... Mais en voyant les militaires pointés leur arme sur lui, sa rage et sa colère avaient pris possession de son esprit. Il revoyait comment sa mère a été tuée par ses agents et Naruto le savait, jamais il pardonnerait à ces hommes d'avoir assassiné la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Il regarda autour de lui. Le vestige d'Uzushio qui habite le Biju d'Uzushio. Naruto baissa la tête avant de continuer sa route. Il devait voir le Biju de cette terre maudite

* * *

Sasuke et Itachi étaient rentrés dans l'immense vestige. Ils étaient presque sur que le garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré serait ici. L'aîné regarda son jeune frère, il semblait déterminé

- Il est temps que cette mascarade s'arrête, dit Sasuke, Nous sommes ici pour vaincre le Biju d'Uzushio et libérer le pays du feu de ces saletés

* * *

La jeune femme rentra dans le vestige la trouille au ventre. Le décor autour d'elle était lugubre sombre. Des centaines de créatures l'entouraient, elle tira pour les éloigner d'elle, les tuant. La jeune femme courut pour s'éloigner de cette bête affreuse et répugnante.

Soudain, elle vit deux garçons marchant ensemble jusqu'à un point précis. La jeune femme les suivit discrètement

* * *

Naruto marchait jusqu'à une salle sombre devant lui une énorme chose ressemblant à un renard se trônait en face de lui

- _**Je te reconnais... Tu es le gamin que j'ai transformé en Jinchuriki**_, dit la créature

- Cela fait longtemps Kyubi...

* * *

Sasuke et Itachi remarquèrent des écritures sur le mur et il y déchiffra

- _Ceci est un avertissement au peuple qui est inconnu à Uzushio. Moi, le Biju de cette terre sacrée j'ordonne à vous mortel de quitter ces lieux_, lu Itachi, c'est bien le territoire d'un Biju d'Uzushio. Nous devons les arrêter eux comme les Jinchuriki de ces terres maudites.

- Itachi en quoi les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio sont-ils si dangereux ? demanda Sasuke

- Il est dit dans les légendes que les Jinchuriki sont des personnes au service du Biju. Ils sont dotés de magie et d'une force incommensurable. Il y a plusieurs légendes sur eux et notre patrie à peur de ces personnes car appartenant à Uzushio... Ils sont une menace pour le pays du feu et ses Biju, expliqua Itachi

Sasuke continuait à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il pointa son épée derrière lui et il vit une femme aux cheveux roses coupés à la va vite au niveau de ses épaules. Des yeux d'un vert jade transpiraient la peur et l'incompréhension. Il soupira comprenant que cette femelle l'avait fait peur pour rien.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Itachi

- Je me nomme Sakura Haruno et je suis venue me battre contre la cause de la grande Purge, dit la rose

- On n'a pas besoin de toi, cracha Sasuke rangeant son arme avant de repartir

- Et en quoi ne puis-je aider? Je fais également partie du pays du feu… De cette patrie, il serait injuste de refuser ma proposition! S'exclama la rose

- Sasuke… On a besoin de tout l'aide nécessaire pour vaincre le Biju d'Uzushio. Soit tu peux venir mais évite de te faire tuer, dit Itachi

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre, Naruto regardait le Biju

- _**Tu as bien grandis… Je me souviens du jour où j'ai fait de toi mon Jinchuriki,**_ sourit le renard

- J'ai un service à te demander, dit Naruto

_**- Un Jinchuriki qui me demande un service c'est inédit mais venant de toi je trouve cela nullement surprenant Naruto**_

- J'aimerai que tu stoppes cette Purge et que tu me dises qu'elle est ma tâche

Un rire sonore retentit dans la pièce

- _**Tu es toujours aussi drôle mon petit… Te dire ta tâche ? Mais cela ne sera nullement amusant. J'adore voir mes Jinchuriki se pliaient à cette tâche qui leur semble totalement impossible à cause du peu d'information que je leur donne**_

- Kyubi…

- _**Ecoute-moi gamin… Ta tâche, tu te dois de la trouver. Ta mère s'est toujours sacrifiée pour toi alors respecte sa volonté**_

Naruto baissa la tête avant de la relever déterminé

-J'arrêterai les Purges, je renverserai le gouvernement pour qu'Uzushio soit de nouveau une terre sainte, s'exclama le blond sous le sourire de Kyubi

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello^^! Merci pour tous les rewiews que vous me laissez c'est vraiment gentil**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Dans ce chapitre, je ne crois pas avoir été trop sadique^^ et il est plus long. Sinon pour le jeu je vais te le dire qu'à tous les lecteurs, c'est Final Fantasy 13 mais je répète que je ne le copie pas. Il m'a juste donné l'inspiration pour cette fic^^

**Pour les personnes qui se demandent pour les âges des personnages je peux leur donner:**

Naruto: 17 ans (c'est le plus jeune)

Sasuke: 21 ans

Itachi: 27 ans (c'est le plus vieux hihi^^)

Sakura: 22 ans

Yahiko (qui viendra): 26 ans

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le trio avançait dans les longs couloirs du vestige d'Uzushio. Sasuke et Itachi restaient sur leur garde. Sakura, elle restait en retrait pour surveiller leur arrière. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall.

Ils y avaient des tonnes de symbole sur les murs

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veuillent dire? demanda la rose

- Il parle des légendes sur les Biju et sur leurs Jinchuriki, répondit Itachi

Sakura baissa la tête toute cette histoire sur les Biju et les Jinchuriki. On lui avait toujours dit depuis sa tendre enfance que toutes les personnes venant d'Uzushio porter malheur.

Sasuke marchait. Soudain, une flèche faillit le transpercer le crâne

- Où allez-vous? demanda une voix

Le trio tournait la tête pour voir un garçon aux cheveux roux orangé, deux magnifiques yeux bleus comme les cieux. Il tendait son arc prêt à tirer une seconde fois sur sa cible

- Je réitère ma question... Où allez-vous? dit-il

Sasuke sortit son épée et Itachi ses pistolets

- Tu es un Jinchuriki? Cracha l'aîné

- Je ne suis nullement un Jinchuriki mais je cherche quelqu'un, répondit le rouquin

- Qui? demanda Sasuke pointant son arme sur l'arrivant

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répliqua l'archer avant de partir

* * *

Naruto marchait dans le vestige. Il avait une nouvelle résolution. Le blond savait ce qu'il devait faire malheureusement. Naruto regardait le vestige de Kyubi, le Biju d'Uzushio. Il se rappelait quand il était petit qu'il jouait dans le vestige pour échapper à sa mère ou à cette autre personne proche de lui.

Pour lui le vestige était une seconde maison...

Soudain, des bruits de pas venaient vers lui. Il courut pour se trouver une cachette derrière de la ferraille. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui était les personnes. C'était les deux bruns qu'il avait rencontré tantôt et ils étaient accompagnés d'une fille aux cheveux roses.

Tout d'un coup, il vit l'aîné pointer son arme dans sa direction. Naruto roula tandis qu'un coup de feu était tiré à l'endroit où il était. Il entendit un claquement de doigt et un flux électrique arriva vers lui. Le blond roula de nouveau évitant de justesse l'attaque.

- Sors de ta cachette! s'exclama une voix masculine

Naruto déglutit. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge comme précédemment. Il se concentrait et une bourrasque se fit sentir dans le vestige. Le blond sortit de sa cachette en courant, des flammes entourèrent ses bras et il lâcha certaine boule de feu sur le sol entourant les trois individus.

* * *

Itachi réfléchissait très vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir leur adversaire mais il était sur d'une chose cette personne était un Jinchuriki, seul eux peuvent utiliser de la magie.

Sasuke rageait contre son manque de compétence et d'avoir laissé un tel individu s'enfuir.

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien, entre le vent qui l'aveuglait et les flammes qui sont sortis de nulle part.

Soudain, une flèche résonna dans les airs détruisant le mur de feu et libérant le trio. Ces derniers virent le rouquin qui avait failli les embrocher

- Et bien on dirait que vous ne savez pas résister face à un Jinchuriki, sourit le roux

- Peut-être toi sans doute? Ironisa Itachi

- En effet, après tout j'en ai déjà affronté, répliqua-t-il

Sasuke et Itachi écarquillèrent les yeux avant de sourire

- Tu pourrais nous accompagner, dit le cadet

- Je ne sais pas j'ai déjà un truc à faire, répondit le roux

- Si tu nous aides on t'aidera à trouver la personne que tu cherches, marchanda Itachi

L'archer semblait réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

Naruto courait. Il se devait de courir pour éviter qu'on le retrouve. Soudain, il se prit les pieds dans une crevasse et il tomba sur le sol froid. Le blond se demandait "qu'est-ce que faisait ces personnes dans le vestige d'Uzushio?" mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se releva avant d'aller vers Kyubi.

Soudain, des flux électriques arrivèrent lui et il évita avec difficulté et le blond se retrouva de nouveau au sol.

Des voix accoururent vers lui. Naruto releva la tête pour voir les deux bruns et la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Hey mais tu es la crevette qu'on a rencontré un peu avant de venir ici, remarqua Itachi

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix derrière eux et une touffe orange se jeta sur le blond au sol, j'ai eu peur pour toi

- Vous vous connaissez? S'étonna Sakura

- Bien sur c'est mon petit frère, répondit le roux

- Yahiko tu me fais mal, râla Naruto

Le roux s'éloigna de son frère

- Tu m'as manqué... Et maman elle est où? demanda Yahiko

Naruto eut un voile sombre sur son regard en entendant le mot "maman"

- Elle est morte pendant la Purge...

Yahiko écarquilla les yeux. Avant de prendre de nouveau son frère dans ses bras

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là maintenant. Viens, on doit quitter le vestige avant que les militaires n'arrivent, répliqua le roux en prenant le poignet de son frère pour le relever

- Attendez avant de partir on doit vaincre le Biju d'Uzushio, répliqua Itachi

- Quoi vous voulez attaquer le Biju d'Uzushio? S'étonna Naruto, mais vous savez que c'est de la folie!

- Comme cela il n'y aura plus jamais de Purge, intervint Sasuke

Le blond se releva pour leur faire barrage

- Je vous interdis d'y aller! s'écria Naruto, c'est la faute du pays du feu s'il a eu cette Purge!

- Oui mais si ce vestige n'était pas dans cette ville il n'y aurait jamais eu cette Purge, répliqua Sasuke, regarde ta mère est bien morte à cause de cette Purge

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge et il frappa Sasuke en plein sur sa joue. Le brun atterrit un peu plus loin sur le sol

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère alors que tu ignores tout de moi, cracha Naruto avant de courir vers un tunnel vite suivit de Yahiko

Itachi aida son frère à se relever tandis que Sakura regardait le tunnel par où les deux frères sont partis. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres. L'aîné regarda lui aussi à son tour l'endroit où le roux et le blond sont partis. Sasuke fulminait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par ce blondinet

- Allons-y pour que j'aille donner une bonne correction à ce blond, répliqua le cadet

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Peut importe ce qu'ils verraient ils allaient y affronter.

* * *

- Naruto attend! s'exclama la voix de Yahiko

- Non je dois prévenir Kyubi! s'écria le blond

Son grand frère lui prit son poignet

- Naruto... Je sais que tu es un Jinchuriki que tu as une tâche inconnue à accomplir...

- Non tu ne sais rien, le coupa le Jinchuriki, toi tu n'en es pas un... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... Yahiko... J'ai toujours été un Jinchuriki. Depuis que je suis un nourrisson je suis un Jinchuriki. J'ignore qu'elle est ma tâche après tout je ne me souviens pas des informations que m'a donné Kyubi au moment d'imposer sa marque sur moi.

Yahiko prit son frère qui commençait à fondre en larme

- Pourquoi moi... Pourquoi? Pleura le blond

- Vainquons le Biju et tu seras libre, dit doucement Yahiko

Soudain, le trio arriva à leur hauteur. Sasuke lança un regard noir à Naruto, regard vite répondu par le blond.

- On va vous aider à vaincre le Biju d'Uzushio, répliqua Yahiko

- Excellente nouvelle, dit Itachi

Sakura voyait les éclairs que se jetaient le blond et Sasuke se disant qu'ils ne vont pas vraiment s'entendre

- _**Vous voulez m'affronter?**_ Ria une voix caverneuse

Naruto rompu le contact visuel avec le brun tressaillant en entendant la voix de Kyubi

- _**Vous avez beaucoup de courage de vouloir m'affronter surtout toi blondinet**_, s'exclama le Biju

Le trio vit une forme de renard bouger. Soudain, une lumière apparut dans sa main et il l'écrasa.

Naruto se retrouva plier en deux par une douleur qui lancinait son ventre. Un symbole étrange y apparut

- _**N'oublie pas qui tu es blondinet, **_s'écria le renard tandis que le blond souffrait

Yahiko prit son frère dans ses bras

- Relâchez-le! cria le roux

-_** Et Pourquoi le ferai-je?**_ Ria le Biju

Sasuke voyait le blond souffrir se demandant ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi le Biju semblait le connaître? Yahiko se leva sortant son arc et ses flèches prêt à combattre

- Je vais sauver mon frère que vous le vouliez ou non! s'exclama Yahiko

Sasuke et Itachi se mirent à ses côtés tandis que Sakura partit au côté du blond pour le porter main forte

- Ya... Yahi...ko, souffla Naruto

Le roux regarda son frère et il lui sourit

- Tu sais te battre au moins? demanda Itachi

- Bien sur, répliqua l'archer

- C'est maintenant ou jamais Itachi, dit Sasuke

Les trois garçons s'élancèrent sur le Biju qui se matérialisa en renard à neuf queues. Sasuke attaqua de front avec son épée tandis qu'Itachi et Yahiko attaquèrent à distance.

Naruto regarda le combat. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et il lança une boule de feu en direction du Biju

Sasuke avait vu la boule de feu atterrir sur leur adversaire. Il tourna la tête pour voir Naruto la main tendue, ses yeux rouges.

- Tu es un Jinchuriki, souffla le brun

Soudain, un cri strident prit le Biju

-_** Naruto! **_cria-t-il tandis que la douleur du blond s'intensifia

Tout d'un coup, une lumière sortit du Biju se séparant en quatre fils qui touchèrent Sasuke, Itachi, Yahiko et Sakura

- Non pas ça! s'écria le blond

Une marque apparut sur la peau de chacun tandis que des images défilaient dans leur tête

* * *

A l'extérieur, le vestige d'Uzushio tomba dans un grand lac qui se cristallisa au toucher du vestige

A suivre

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Merci pour vos rewiews qui me font toujours autant plaisirs^^**

**Réponse au rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Eh bien non ce n'était pas Gaara... Mais ne t'inquiète pas on le verra mais plus tard^^. Sinon ne t'inquiète l'histoire va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure que le scénario avance^^

**Angela: **Alors non... Les éclairs de Sasuke ce n'est pas de la magie et ne t'inquiète pas tu auras vite ta réponse sur ce sujet^^

**Bonne lecture à tous et laissez des rewiews pour encourager l'auteur si vous le voulez**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les cinq personnes se réveillèrent sur un sol glacé. Naruto se releva et il vit le vestige d'Uzushio planté dans une mer de cristal.

Soudain, il sentit un froid dans son dos

- Ne bouge plus ou je plante la lame de mon épée dans ton cœur, dit une voix dans son dos

Tout d'un coup, une flèche partit se logeait dans le cristal

- Touche à un des cheveux de mon frère et tu le regretteras, dit Yahiko

- Il en va de même pour toi, intervint Itachi pointant son arme sur le roux

Pour expliquer, la situation Sasuke pointe son épée sur Naruto, Yahiko pointe son arc sur le cadet brun et le grand frère de ce dernier pointe ses pistolets sur le roux.

Sakura venait de se réveiller et elle vit les quatre garçons se disputer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? demanda la rose

- Je me débarrasse d'un Jinchuriki, répondit Sasuke

Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge et il sauta pour atterrir derrière son attaquant tandis qu'il porta ses doigts vers la nuque du brun et des particules électriques s'échappèrent de ses phalanges

- Essaie seulement pour voir, dit Naruto, je suis peut-être un Jinchuriki mais tu en es toi aussi

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux comment cela il était un Jinchuriki

- Lors du combat contre Kyubi. Il vous a transformé en Jinchuriki d'Uzushio vous donnant une tâche à faire, expliqua Naruto

- Kyubi? S'étonna Itachi

- C'est le nom du Biju d'Uzushio qui est dans ce vestige, répondit Yahiko, maintenant on est tous les cinq des ennemis du pays du feu. Des Jinchuriki d'Uzushio

Naruto baissa la tête enlevant ses doigts de la nuque. Il se sentait vraiment mal

Yahiko prit son frère dans ses bras tandis qu'Itachi baissa son arme. Sasuke se retourna et il vit le regard de Naruto et celui du roux. Sakura regarda le petit blond pour s'approcher de lui

- Tu es donc un Jinchuriki, dit la rose

Naruto hocha la tête.

- On ne décide pas si on veut le devenir ou pas, c'est le Biju qui décide si on doit être Jinchuriki ou pas... Et il semblerait que Kyubi se soit énervé et qu'il ait décidé de vous le faire payer, expliqua le blond, quand on est un Jinchuriki c'est pour la vie sauf quand on accomplit notre tâche...

- Notre tâche? S'étonna Itachi

- Chaque Jinchuriki reçoit en même temps que sa marque une vision qui montre ce qu'on doit faire, répondit Yahiko

- Et tu l'as accompli? demanda Sasuke

- Non... J'ignore qu'elle est ma tâche... Je suis devenu un Jinchuriki je ne savais pas encore parler ni marcher, répliqua Naruto

Ce dernier s'extirpa des bras de son frère pour regarder devant lui.

- Je pensais que Kyubi pouvait me le dire vu que c'est lui le Biju qui m'a transformé en Jinchuriki... Seulement rien il n'a pas voulu, dit le blond, bon on doit partir avant que les militaires ne rappliquent

Naruto commença à partir mais Sasuke lui retint le bras

- Comment peux-tu affirmer que je sois un Jinchuriki? demanda le brun

- Tu as trois virgules dans le cou, répondit Naruto en pointant les dite virgules

Itachi, Sakura et Yahiko regardèrent sur leur corps et ils virent qu'également il avait des marques sur le corps

Soudain, des machines arrivèrent de toute part les entourant. Naruto se mit en position de combat ainsi que Yahiko et Sasuke.

- Ce sont des machines du pays du feu, expliqua le cadet brun

- Je vois donc le plus simple les détruire, dit Naruto tandis que ses yeux virèrent au rouge

Des éclairs apparurent sur ses bras et il regarda ses adversaires. Yahiko décrocha une flèche dont la pointe s'enflamma d'un coup, détruisant la machine. Le roux écarquilla les yeux

- C'est de la magie Yahiko... C'est une capacité qu'acquière les Jinchuriki lors de leur transformation, répondit Naruto

Les nouveaux Jinchuriki le regardèrent étrangement avant de regarder Sasuke

- Sasuke... tes éclairs? dit Sakura

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, intervint Itachi, Sasuke et moi, nous sommes de la garde civil et lorsqu'on a un rang élevé on acquière des capacités aléatoires grâce à des artefacts qu'on possède.

Sasuke tendit une bague qu'il passa au doigt et il claqua des doigts et une fine pellicule électrique l'entoura

- J'ai une attirance pour la foudre, répliqua Sasuke

- Alors que les Jinchuriki ne sont pas vraiment spécialisés dans un seul élément... Ils les contrôlent tous, ajouta Naruto, je crois qu'on ferait vraiment mieux de partir

Le blond commença à partir vite suivit de Yahiko. Le cadet brun soupira avant de les suivre ainsi que Sakura et Itachi.

Ils marchaient à travers l'immense rideau de glace restant sur leur garde

- Naruto... Tu ferais bien de te trouver une arme, dit Yahiko

Le blond regarda son frère pour ensuite soupirer et le roux lui tendit une épée

- Comme ça durant les combats, on aura deux personnes qui attaquent de front, dit Yahiko

Naruto sourit avant de ranger son arme. Sasuke regarda les deux frères devant d'un œil étrange. Sakura soupirait, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie allait changer quand elle était rentrée dans le train

- Donc si j'ai compris les noms c'est Naruto, Yahiko, Sasuke et Itachi, dit la rose en pointant chaque personne avec leur nom

Tout le monde regardait la rose qui déglutit un peu

- Eh bien si on doit rester un moment des Jinchuriki et ensemble autant connaître le nom des personnes avec qui on voyage, expliqua Sakura

Itachi sourit

- Tu as raison autant apprendre à se connaître vous ne croyez pas, ajouta l'aîné, bon je connais déjà Sasuke c'est déjà ça

Ce dernier soupira (Ils ne font que ça)

- Hn... Alors blondinet comment es-tu devenu un Jinchuriki? demanda Sasuke

- Je te signale que le "blondinet" a un nom et c'est Naruto, répliqua le blond, et comment je suis devenu un Jinchuriki ne te regarde pas

Le blond augmenta sa cadence pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce Sasuke

Yahiko regarda son frère et le brun pour ensuite se masser sa tempe. Il savait que Naruto était un peu gamin mais là... C'était un peu exagérer

L'aîné lui aussi se massait sa tempe. Son frère ne pouvait pas faire plus discret quand on demande quelque chose d'intime. Puis, il se fit arpenter par le roux

- Dis-moi Itachi, étais-tu au courant pour la véritable mission des Purges? demanda Yahiko

Itachi, Sakura et Sasuke regardèrent étrangement l'archer

- La véritable mission des Purges! S'exclamèrent les trois

Naruto réapparut à ce moment-là

- Quoi vous l'ignorez ce qui se passe réellement durant les Purges, dit le blond, le gouvernement ne sont que des sal***

- Naruto ton langage, répliqua Yahiko

- Oui mais je vous rappelle qu'on doit avancer sinon on ne tardera pas à subir le même sort, s'écria le blond

Yahiko baissa la tête

- Il a raison discutons en marchant, dit le roux, les Purges du pays du feu sont vraiment horribles. Lorsque les militaires ont découvert le vestige d'Uzushio ainsi que son Biju c'est le début de la fin pour les personnes dans cette ville, expliqua Yahiko

- Mais les militaires nous avaient affirmés qu'on irait sur Uzushio, répliqua Sakura

- Un crime masqué, souffla Sasuke

Sakura le regarda étrangement

- Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de nous envoyer sur Uzushio. Ils voulaient nous tuer tous avant d'atteindre Uzushio et il masquerait ce crime car personne ne va sur Uzushio, expliqua Itachi

- C'est exacte, intervint Naruto, ils vous ont envoyés dans cet endroit pour tuer tous les civils sans exception même si vous êtes des personnes qui sont nées au pays du feu l'armée s'en fiche vous êtes exterminés avant d'atteindre votre destination

- Tu le savais, cracha Sasuke

- Entre autre oui, répondit le blond

Le brun prit violemment le col de Naruto

- Tu savais que des centaines de personne mourront de cette Purge et tu n'as rien fait, cria Sasuke

Le poing de Naruto atterrit sur la joue du brun qui tangua un peu face au coup

- Espèce de teme! Es-tu idiot? Je suis un Jinchuriki et les gens comme vous ont peur de tous les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio! Je me vois bien aller vers les civils et leur montrer mes pouvoirs pour leur dire "ne vous inquiétez pas je suis un Jinchuriki et je viens vous sauvez". Dans cette histoire, les personnes me verront comme le méchant qui veut faire un coup d'état, s'exclama Naruto

Ce dernier tourna les talons pour continuer sa route.

Sasuke le regardait tandis qu'un filet coula de la commissure de ses lèvres

- Oh lieu de vouloir me tuer ou de me rejeter toute la faute sur mes épaules, laisse-moi te demander d'abord une chose... Où étais-tu quand ces personnes avaient besoin d'aide? Où étais-tu quand elles ont crié à l'aide et que tu étais sourd à leur appel... Ah oui c'est vrai tu étais dans le vestige à vouloir tuer le Biju d'Uzushio, dit Naruto, donc dans cette affaire, je ne suis pas entièrement coupable

Sasuke le regardait avec un regard noir tellement que si ses yeux étaient des révolvers le blond serait mort depuis longtemps.

Itachi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère

- Ne fait pas cela Sasuke... Je dois avouer qu'il a un peu raison... Il est un Jinchuriki et les gens comme lui sont rejetés... Je suis sur qu'il voulait les aider mais malheureusement il avait les mains liées, dit Itachi

Son cadet regarda le sol pour ensuite soupirer

- Naruto! dit Sasuke

Ce dernier s'arrêta prêt à entendre

- On est des alliés mais seulement temporairement lorsque je ne serais plus prisonnier de cette marque...

- Quoi tu veux me tuer? dit Naruto en regardant le brun

- On verra... Tout dépend de ce que je trouve

Naruto eut un sourire dans le coin avant de continuer la route suivit des quatre autres

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voici la suite que vous attendiez^^. Merci pour les rewiews que vous laissez, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Les cinq Jinchuriki avançaient doucement et dans le calme le plus complet, plus personne n'osait parler après l'interaction entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Itachi regardait étrangement son frère. Il se disait que Sasuke était bizarre surtout qu'il avait en quelque sorte commencé les hostilités attaquant verbalement le blond.

Sasuke gardait un œil sur Naruto si jamais il tenta quelque chose contre eux.

Yahiko, lui soupirait. Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et déjà il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz... Il suffisait juste d'une flamme pour que tout explose

Sakura restait silencieuse ne voulait nullement rendre la situation encore plus gênante quelle ne l'était en ce moment

Naruto avançait tranquillement sentant les regards de Sasuke dans son dos depuis un moment. Il en avait marre qu'on le juge pour seulement ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il est au plus profond de son être.

Yahiko se mit à la hauteur de son frère

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto tout va s'arranger, dit le roux

- Yahiko... C'est quoi ta tâche? demanda le blond

Le roux regarda son jeune avant de sourire

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes?

- Car si moi je ne peux pas accomplir la mienne mieux vaut que je t'aide à accomplir la tienne, dit Naruto en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas envie que tu meures par ma faute...

Yahiko sourit avant de caresser les cheveux de son frère

- Tu grandis trop vite Naruto... Je te rappelle qu'ici tu es le plus jeune et que tu t'en veux d'un truc qui n'a strictement rien à voir, sourit le roux

- Si je n'avais pas tiré sur Kyubi peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais énervé et il ne vous aurait peut-être pas transformé en Jinchuriki, dit Naruto

- Ce que tu penses ne changera rien Naruto... Je crois qu'avec ou sans ton intervention Kyubi nous aurait quand même transformé en Jinchuriki

Naruto baissa la tête alors que Yahiko passa un bras derrière son cadet pour le réconforter

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto... Je te l'ai promis non?

Le blond releva la tête avec des yeux qui montraient son incompréhension

- Je t'ai dit que je resterai prêt de toi et je le ferai, sourit le roux

- Merci grand frère

- Bon on doit aller où Naruto? demanda Yahiko

Naruto réfléchit avant de se tourner vers les trois autres un peu en retrait

- Dîtes? Vous vous voulez aller où?

Sasuke regarda le blond étrangement. Itachi réfléchissait de même pour Sakura

- Je te rappelle Dobe que maintenant que nous sommes des Jinchuriki. Nous sommes des ennemis du pays du feu, s'exclama Sasuke

- Sasuke reste calme, dit Itachi, je pense qu'on peut faire un tour chez nous, non? Ou encore passer chez Sakura?

- Mes parents pourraient nous recevoir mais ils ne pourront pas nous cacher indéfiniment, expliqua la rose

- Oui je le sais mais au moins pour se reposer temporairement pour récupérer des forces, dit Naruto

Sakura hocha la tête

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien... Je n'ai pas envie que mes parents soient mis en danger juste parce que je serais dans la ville, dit la jeune femme

- Mais vous êtes stupides si on se fait remarquer, ils risquent de faire une nouvelle Purge, s'écria Sasuke

Naruto baissa la tête

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke... Dans ma ville, il y a pleins de passage secret où on peut passer sans être vu. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller voir mes parents leur dirent que je vais bien, expliqua Sakura

Le quatuor la regarda et Sasuke soupira

- D'accord, répondit-il

La rose sourit. Itachi soupira devant le comportement de son frère

- Tes parents habitent où Sakura! s'exclama Naruto

- A Kiri, dit Sakura

- Vraiment! Sourit le blond, dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps et dépêchons-nous

Sasuke trouvait Naruto de plus en plus étrange comme si les deux garçons n'avaient pas failli s'entretuer il y a peu de temps. Le brun avança en suivant les autres. Soudain, une explosion retentit derrière eux.

Les cinq se retournèrent et les frères bruns écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ce qui venait derrière eux, c'était la machine qu'ils avaient affronté sur le train. Cette dernière était en piteuse état, des fins éclairs sur la machine pouvaient y démontrer ainsi que la saleté et l'odeur de certain circuit grillé.

Sasuke se mit en position de combat sortant son épée de son fourreau, Itachi sortit ses pistolets. Le brun alla demander une troisième personne avec eux et il fut surpris de voir Naruto à ses côtés

- Tu es sur? demanda le cadet brun

- Je connais des sorts de soin et de protection, répliqua Naruto, je peux être utile

Yahiko restait avec Sakura qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, des militaires apparurent derrière eux

- Pendant qu'eux trois s'occupent de la machine si on s'occupait des forces armées du pays du feu, proposa le roux

Sakura hocha la tête seulement elle ne savait pas quelle arme utilisait. Yahiko sortit des gants marron pour la jeune femme

- Attaque de front... Les poings mélangés avec la force d'un Jinchuriki sont toujours efficaces, dit le roux

Elle les prit pour les enfiler. Les militaires s'avancèrent vers eux

- **Détenus de la Purge devant nous! Préparez-vous à ouvrir le feu**, dit un des militaires

Sakura concentra son énergie et elle frappa violemment le sol cristallisé créant une grande fissure. La terre tremblait tandis que des militaires tanguaient face à la violence. Yahiko en profita pour tirer ses flèches qui se logèrent en plein dans le cœur des militaires alors que d'autres tombèrent dans la fissure

* * *

Du côté du trio, le tremblement de terre avait déstabilisé la machine. Itachi tira sur la machine, Sasuke et Naruto attaquèrent la chose en métal de front avec leur épée.

- Il en faut le mettre en état de choc, dit le blond continuant de frapper pour ensuite vite reculer

- Et comment on le met en état de choc? demanda Itachi

Naruto ferma ses yeux pour les rouvrir de couleur rouge sang fendu. Des flammes apparurent sur ses bras, il se concentra. Les flammes se transformèrent en boule de feu. Le blond sauta sur la machine et il balança des boules de feu sur la machine qui s'illumina d'un coup

- Vas y Sasuke, s'écria Naruto

Le brun alla frapper la machine quand soudain, les yeux de Sasuke virèrent au rouge avec trois virgules dans ses yeux. Son épée fut enveloppée d'une couche électrique et il la planta dans le corps du robot. Ce dernier fut foudroyé, des boulons explosaient dans tous les sens.

Naruto créa trois boucliers. La machine explosa dans un bruit sonore. Des fumées noires sortirent des résidus de la carcasse métallique.

- C'est la preuve que tu es un Jinchuriki, dit Naruto

Sasuke regardait le blond qui s'avançait vers lui

- Tu as utilisé la magie, répliqua Itachi

Le brun regarda son épée qui avait encore des petits éclairs dessus.

- C'était beaucoup plus fort que les artefacts qu'on nous a donné, souffla Sasuke

- C'est la magie, sourit Naruto

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix, le blond vit son frère venir en courant, nous devons nous dépêcher l'armée arrive et leur but est d'éliminer les survivants de la Purge

- On part maintenant, dit le blond

* * *

Les cinq se mirent à courir pour échapper aux militaires.

- Il faut se trouver un vaisseau et au plus vite, dit Naruto, on doit quitter cet endroit avant que le filet ne se referme sur nous

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Naruto, répliqua Sasuke

Derrière eux, Itachi et Yahiko écarquillèrent les yeux

- C'est moi ou Sasuke a bien dit qu'il était d'accord avec Naruto, dit l'aîné

- Non c'est bien ton frère qui a dit qu'il était d'accord avec le mien, répondit le roux

- Bon messieurs au lieu de vous demander si vous rêvez ou pas on devrait peut-être se dépêcher avant qu'ils nous distancent, intervint Sakura

Naruto et Sasuke furent vite rejoint par le reste. Ils pénétrèrent dans des ruines où il y avait des flammes cristallisées donnant une magnifique couleur orangé. Le blond s'approcha des morceaux de cristaux, rejoint par Sasuke

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit des choses comme cela, dit le brun, les événements étaient hors de ma portée et je me devais de trouver un coupable...

- J'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, répliqua le blond tandis que sa main toucha la flamme cristallisée

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto

- Mais à l'avenir apprend à respecter tes aînés, dit le brun

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire

- Je vais essayer, sourit Naruto

Le trio vit les deux garçons faire la paix et un sourire naquit sur les deux aînés

- Naruto, dit Yahiko, on y va

- On arrive grand frère! s'exclama le blond en commençant à partir pour se retourner vers Sasuke

Naruto tendit sa main à Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit faiblement avant de passer devant le blond ignorant sa main

- On ne fait pas encore la paix, ria nerveusement le blond en se grattant l'arrière de ses cheveux dorés

Les cinq partirent pour explorer les ruines espérant trouver un vaisseau pour quitter cet enfer

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Merci de suivre avec attention cette fic^^ comme sans doute vous avez remarqué les chapitres sont quand même long^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews**

**Tsuna:** Merci pour ta rewiew cela m'a fait plaisirs et non normalement Naruto n'était pas censé imiter Sora en se grattant la tête mais maintenant que tu le dis je trouve qu'il y a certain comportement de Naruto qui me font penser à Sora^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Les cinq Jinchuriki marchaient à travers les ruines cristallisées. Naruto les regardait avec attention, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas un vaisseau caché derrière les cristaux.

Sasuke regardait les flammes cristallisées avec son frère à ses côtés.

Itachi soupirait. Pendant un instant, il a cru que son frère et le blond allaient faire une trêve. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il avait trop espéré.

Yahiko pensait la même chose qu'Itachi. Son frère avait pourtant fait le premier pas... Une nouveauté en soi pour le blond selon le roux mais Sasuke avait refusé de lui prendre sa main. L'archer souriait en voyant son cadet bouger sa tête dans tous les sens

Sakura, elle n'espérait qu'une chose... Sortir de cet enfer et au plus vite. Au fond d'elle, la rose se sentait un peu faible face aux garçons qui l'entouraient. Sasuke et Itachi étaient d'ancien membre de la garde civil du pays du feu, Yahiko était un excellent tireur et Naruto malgré son jeune âge était capable de plein de chose dont même elle ignore. Elle avait l'impression en les regardant d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Naruto se retourna et il vit la rose avec une expression un peu sombre. Le blond alla vers elle pour lui prendre son épaule

- Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir, sourit Naruto

Sakura le regarda étrangement

- Tu sais... Je t'ai trouvé génial contre les militaires et c'est grâce à toi si la machine a été en difficulté, dit le blond

- Mais je...

- Il a raison Sakura, intervint Yahiko, je n'aurai jamais réussi à les vaincre seul

Naruto lui tendit sa main et Sakura la prit en souriant

Sasuke regardait du coin de l'œil la scène derrière eux. Itachi vint se poster à ses côtés

- Même si c'est un Jinchuriki. Il a réussi à réconforter Sakura, dit l'aîné

- Hn, répliqua Sasuke

Ce dernier recommença à partir. Itachi soupira son frère avait vraiment une attitude de gamin.

Yahiko parlait gaiement avec Sakura tandis que Naruto regardait Sasuke qui partait un peu plus loin. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait le brun. Itachi se mit à leur hauteur

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, mon frère est souvent comme cela, dit l'aîné

- Dîtes Itachi... dit le blond

- Tu peux me tutoyer, répliqua Itachi

- Euh... Vous euh... Tu nous avais dis que tu faisais partie de la garde civil avec Sasuke... Comment cela se fait-il que vous deux vous soyez emmenés dans cette Purge qui ne touchait que les civils? demanda Naruto un peu rouge

- C'est vrai ça normalement les militaires et la garde civil font partie des forces judiciaires du pays du feu et si la Purge sert de moyen de tuer les civils en douce. Pourquoi vous en faisiez partie? dit Sakura

Itachi sourit

- Comment dire cela on est rentré dans le train clandestinement, expliqua l'aîné

Flash back: le jour des déportations

Deux ombres marchaient dans la file d'attente pour rentrer dans le train

- Sasuke... Tu es sur? demanda une ombre

- Je dois en finir avec cette Purge, dit l'autre

- Mais pour cela tu dois affronter le Biju d'Uzushio, répliqua la première

- Itachi regarde autour de toi... Toutes ces personnes sont mortes de peur à l'idée de partir sur Uzushio et c'est là-bas que je trouverai le vestige d'Uzushio qui a valu cette Purge, s'exclama Sasuke

Soudain, une personne avec une tunique blanche le bouscula sans le faire exprès

- Excusez-moi, dit cette personne

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Sasuke en ne voyant que des mèches blondes dépassaient de sa capuche

Une personne plus grande vint vers le garçon et elle lui prit sa main pour l'emmener dans le train

- Il semblerait qu'on doit rentrer dedans, dit Itachi

- Hn

Fin du flash back

- Et voilà comment on a décidé de monter dans le train. Pour les militaires, nous n'étions que des civils, expliqua l'aîné

- Vous êtes rentrés ni vu ni connu, résuma Naruto

Itachi caressa les cheveux blonds de Naruto

- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu as 17 ans, dit le brun

Le blond hocha la tête

- Si jeune et déjà tu dois subir les horreurs de la vie, dit Itachi

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ouvrir les yeux, répliqua Naruto

Ce dernier s'avança pour rejoindre Sasuke plus loin

- Il a grandis trop vite, dit Yahiko

Les deux personnes le regardaient bizarrement

- Naruto a depuis son plus âge subit le regard des personnes. Tout le monde le voyait comme un monstre ou encore comme la marionnette du Biju c'est ainsi qu'il a décidé de devenir plus fort, expliqua Yahiko, je voyais mon frère souffrir mais je ne pouvais nullement l'aider. Quelle idée penses-tu que cela fait de voir son petit frère ne pas se confier à toi? Je te dis c'est affreux

Une larme roula sur les joues du roux

- Je pensais qu'en affrontant Kyubi il libéra mon frère de ses liens, de ses chaînes qui l'entravent depuis maintenant 17 ans. Malheureusement, on connaît tous la conclusion de cette bataille, dit Yahiko

- On a tous finit par être un Jinchuriki, répondit Sakura

Il hocha la tête

* * *

Naruto marchait et il vit Sasuke se cacher derrière une colonne. Le blond alla à ses côtés

- Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda Naruto

- Chut... Des militaires, souffla le brun

Le blond regarda discrètement et en effet il vit des soldats

- Je ne pensais pas en voir maintenant, murmura Naruto

- Tu pensais en voir quand, dobe? Ironisa Sasuke

- Pas aussi tôt Teme, sourit le blond, laisse-moi m'en occuper

- Pourquoi? demanda le brun

- Je suis également doué en tire, expliqua Naruto tandis que les yeux virèrent au rouge ses doigts eurent des petits éclairs

Sasuke prit le poignet de Naruto et un mince filet électrique traversa la main du brun

- Ne fais rien de stupide, ils sont peut-être plus nombreux qu'il n'y paraît, dit l'épéiste

- I gauche et 7 à droites, dit Naruto, je les ai comptés

- En peu de temps, s'étonna Sasuke

- Habitude, répondit-il

Yahiko apparut silencieusement près des deux garçons

- Il y a des militaires, souffla Naruto

- Je m'en occupe, dit le roux

- 6 à gauche et 7 à droite, expliqua le blond

Yahiko sortit son arc et ses flèches. Il sortit de sa cachette et il tira sur les personnes rapidement. Les flèches se logèrent dans la poitrine des militaires

- Et voilà problème réglé, sourit l'archer qui prit la main de son frère, allons-y

Naruto regarda derrière et il vit que tout le monde les suivait. Ils montèrent des marches pour arriver dans une place entièrement dégager et entourer de flamme cristallisée. Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher la main de son frère pour voir le décor

- C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla-t-il

- Naruto ne t'éloigne pas, dit Yahiko

Le blond sourit pour explorer un peu les environs.

Soudain, un cri strident retentit et Naruto vit un énorme oiseau ressemblant à un dragon, ses ailes étaient lumineuses et effrayantes

- Naruto! Reviens par ici! cria le roux

Le jeune homme retourna vers son frère

- Il vole cela va être dur de l'attaquer depuis le sol, dit Yahiko, Naruto tu t'occupes du soutien. Itachi avec moi?

- Hn, répondit ce dernier

Sasuke regardait la composition refusant de rester en arrière et il se mit à côté de Naruto

- Dit moi comment utiliser la magie, dit Sasuke

Le blond le regarda étrangement avant d'hocher la tête

- Pour commencer, tu dois te concentrer, expliqua Naruto, tu dois oublier tout ce qui t'entoure et rester calme. Ensuite, tu imagines la forme de ton attaque et tu lui donnes sa force pour trouver également le bon équilibre

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et il oublia le combat que Yahiko et Itachi menait contre la créature.

Naruto créa un sort de bouclier pour empêcher le monstre de déstabiliser le brun. Il lança également trois boucliers pour Sakura, Itachi et Yahiko.

La rose savait que dans ce combat sa force ne serait d'aucune utilité mais elle refusait de rester les bras croisés.

Soudain, un halo vert l'enveloppa, ses yeux virèrent à un magnifique rouge vermeille. Une lumière toucha Sasuke qui fit également parsemé par ce halo. Une autre toucha Yahiko et Itachi ainsi que Naruto. Ce dernier regardait Sakura avec un sourire doux

- Tu es dans la catégorie des soigneurs Sakura, dit Naruto

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux délicatement laissant une magnifique couleur rouge avec trois virgules apparaître, ses doigts étaient entourés d'une magnifique pellicule électrique.

Le brun sourit avant de se jeter sur la bête. Sa main fut tout d'un coup enveloppée par un jet électrique et Sasuke planta sa main dans la poitrine de la bête

- _CHIDORI_! S'exclama-t-il

Il défit sa main tandis que la bête tanguait dangereusement avant de s'écraser dans les flammes cristallisaient.

Naruto remarqua un passage créer par la chute du monstre et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Les cinq Jinchuriki virent un vaisseau

- Vite montons à bord, s'exclama Itachi

Les autres le suivirent à l'intérieur. L'aîné se mit aux commandes du vaisseau tandis que les quatre autres s'attachèrent du mieux qu'ils peuvent à leur siège.

Itachi décolla rapidement le vaisseau. Ils réussirent enfin à quitter l'enfer de la Purge.

Soudain, les informations les coupèrent

-_ Cher habitant du pays du feu, la Purge fut un grand succès tous les civils furent déportés jusqu'à Uzushio sans aucun problème_, dit un homme

- Qui est-ce? demanda Naruto

- C'est l'un des conseillés du pays du feu son nom Danzo, répondit Itachi, c'est un des pantins des Biju du pays du feu

- ITACHI ATTENTION! S'exclama Sasuke

Soudain, des vaisseaux militaires apparurent dans le ciel essayant de stopper leur progression.

- On va prendre de l'altitude, s'écria l'aîné en traversant les nuages

Les cinq s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal à quelque chose. Naruto ouvrit un œil avant de les écarquiller devant eux un énorme vaisseau portant une énorme boule de feu avec des centaines de rayon l'entourant

- C'est le Biju qui fait le soleil du pays du feu, dit Sasuke à la question muette du blond, Itachi essaie de nous sortir de là en traversant entre les rayons du Biju

L'aîné hocha la tête esquivant les rayons avec difficulté. Naruto ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer. Il essayait de créer un bouclier assez grand pour prendre le vaisseau en entier mais soudain, le vaisseau fut touché et Naruto faillit tomber sur le sol mais Sasuke le rattrapa in extremis

- Fais gaffe, dobe, dit le brun, n'essaie pas le vaisseau est trop gros pour qu'un bouclier soit efficace

Naruto baissa la tête

- On va devoir faire un atterrissage d'urgence, dit Itachi

- J'ai vu la décharge en aval, s'exclama Sasuke

- Alors allons-y ce sera plus proche de Kiri, répliqua Yahiko

Soudain, un tir toucha l'aile arrière du vaisseau.

- On va s'écraser! s'exclama Itachi

Naruto tremblait mais soudain, des bras l'enlacèrent et il vit Sasuke le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond ferma les yeux attendant le crache de l'appareil

A Suivre

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Merci pour les rewiews^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Kyubi fait partie des Biju d'Uzushio donc oui il est un Biju sinon pour les 8 autres et bien pour te dire sur cette fic je ne respecte pas le nombre car normalement dans le jeu que je m'inspire il y en a plus de 8000^^

**Soln96:** Eh oui je les fais se cracher sinon pour le "câlin" ce n'en était pas vraiment un^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Naruto était allongé sur le sol. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il vit Sasuke se tenant debout devant lui

- Tu es réveillé? demanda le brun

Le blond regarda autour de lui et il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que deux

- Où sont les autres? dit-il

- Avec Itachi. Je nous ai fais sortir de l'appareil avant que l'avion ne se crache, expliqua l'épéiste

Naruto baissa la tête

- Pourquoi tu m'as "sauvé" je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Jinchuriki, dit le blond avec une faible voix

Il entendit Sasuke soupirer avant de le regarder dans les yeux

- Je suis moi aussi un Jinchuriki Naruto... Et je me rendus compte d'une chose c'est que le gouvernement de ce pays est mauvais, répondit le brun

Naruto le regarda bizarrement

- Je pensais que notre gouvernement était juste et honnête mais lorsque j'ai appris le vrai but de cette Purge j'ai l'impression que l'univers auquel je croyais baigner depuis des années n'est qu'une mascarade, expliqua Sasuke

- Tu étais là... souffla Naruto sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke, tu étais là quand les militaires ont découvert le vestige d'Uzushio dans cette ville près de la capital

- Oui...

Flash back: La journée avant la Purge

Sasuke et Itachi étaient ensemble devant le feu d'artifice qui se déroulait à Ame. Le cadet le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Les militaires qui entouraient cette fête le rendaient septique

- Tu dois les ignorer, dit Itachi, ils sont ici comme nous, ils travaillent et tu sais pertinemment que la garde civil ne doit pas interférer avec le boulot des militaires

- Mais que font-ils ici? Ce genre d'événement ne concerne que la garde civil. Les militaires doivent rester en dehors de notre boulot, répliqua Sasuke

- Ils sont découverts une chose étrange avec le vestige d'Ame, expliqua l'aîné

Sasuke soupira tandis que son regard se reporta sur le feu d'artifice

- Demain, je serai gradé, souffla Sasuke

- Hn et tu le mérites petit frère, sourit Itachi frottant sa main dans les cheveux de son jeune frère

Fin du Flash back

- Tu allais être gradé? S'étonna Naruto

- Hn... Ma cérémonie de passage devait se dérouler à Ame. Ma dernière mission était de surveiller le feu d'artifice dans cette ville et que je m'amuse un peu avant, répondit Sasuke

Naruto baissa la tête portant sa main sur son ventre, soupirant.

- On est où? demanda le blond

- On est sur les terres mortes du pays du feu. On a dérivé de notre point de descente, expliqua le brun, on était censé atterrir à la décharge et ensuite prendre par le Nord pour aller à Kiri. Maintenant on doit faire un énorme détour passant par l'élevage des bêtes sauvages du pays du feu

- L'élevage des bêtes sauvages?

- Hn c'est là bas qu'on entraîne les militaires ainsi que les membres de la garde civil. Il élève des créatures soient pour les entraînements soient pour les entraîner et les utiliser en temps de guerre, répondit Sasuke

- C'est ignoble...

Sasuke haussa les épaules

- Et il n'y a pas un autre chemin? demanda Naruto

- Si mais il est totalement opposé à nous c'est la vallée des merveilles, dit Sasuke, et si on y va... On n'arrivera pas à rejoindre rapidement les autres

- Dommage j'aimais bien ce nom, soupira le blond

- Peut-être mais il est très difficile de traverser ces terres, répliqua le brun, c'est plein de créature sauvage et le temps est particulièrement changeant entre le soleil et la pluie

- On aurait du l'appeler la vallée des cauchemars, bouda Naruto

- C'est Uzushio la vallée des cauchemars, répliqua Sasuke

Naruto regardait de nouveau le sol

- On ferait mieux d'avancer. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que les forces armées nous retrouvent, dit le brun

Le blond montait les roches

- Hey mais tu fais quoi? s'exclama Sasuke

- Je dois voir quelque chose j'entends un drôle de bruit, dit Naruto

- Mais il n'y a rien, dit l'épéiste

Ce dernier continua à grimper suivit de Sasuke

- Tu exagères dobe on doit partir, s'écria le brun

- Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre, tu peux partir, dit Naruto

"Oui mais je sens que si je ne te suis pas je vais me faire tuer par ton frère" pensa Sasuke

Naruto continua de grimper entendant la musique de plus en plus forte.

Le brun commençait à entendre une musique et il écarquilla les yeux

Le blond finit de grimper et il regarda discrètement d'où venait la musique. Sasuke le rejoint et il s'installa à ses côtés.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la vue devant eux. Des personnes dansaient autour d'un feu. Naruto sourit en voyant cette ambiance. Sasuke regarda le blond et les personnes en contre bas.

Soudain, Naruto se prit les oreilles, il se recroquevilla sur lui. Sasuke vit les flammes viraient dans une drôle de couleur.

- Cela fait mal, trembla le blond

- De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce qui te fais mal? demanda Sasuke

Tout d'un coup, des crissements retentirent dans les airs. Le brun se retourna pour voir des drôles de créatures prendre la place des personnes, c'était devenu des bêtes ailées avec des plumes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ce sont des incubes, cracha l'épéiste, il prit Naruto sur son épaule

Sasuke regarda derrière lui et il vit les incubes volaient vers eux

- Fait chier, souffla le brun et il posa le blond au sol et il se mit en position de combat

Les incubes atterrirent vers lui.

- Il semblerait que je doive les affronter seul, soupira l'épéiste

Des éclairs sortirent de son épée et il s'élança sur les créatures. Naruto se réveilla et il vit des bêtes au sol nager dans leur sang. Le blond sourit en voyant Sasuke debout devant lui.

- Sasuke tu as réussi, s'exclama Naruto

Soudain, le blond vit des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le sol. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant au pied du brun une petite flaque rouge. Sasuke regarda son compagnon, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Tu es sain et sauf, soupira Sasuke

- Pou... Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé? cria Naruto

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

- Franchement... Je l'ignore tu es un Jinchuriki après tout c'est comme dans le vaisseau... J'aurai pu prendre n'importe qui mais se fut toi... C'est toi que j'ai pris, dit Sasuke, je n'aurai jamais cru que j'aiderai un Jinchuriki... Peut-être que finalement j'ai grandis mentalement... Voyant les atrocités du gouvernement...

- Non tu n'as le droit de mourir! s'exclama Naruto

Sasuke tomba à la renverse et le blond le rattrapa pour le serrer contre son torse. Le brun ferma les yeux sombrant dans l'inconscience

- Je ne veux pas voir une autre personne mourir devant mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose... souffla le Jinchuriki tandis que des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues

Une larme atterrit sur la joue de Sasuke. Les yeux de Naruto virèrent tout d'un coup au rouge. Un halo orangé l'entoura enveloppant Sasuke de sa chaleur. Un énorme tremblement survint. Des roches ne sentirent plus la gravité qui les maintenait au sol

Soudain, les blessures de Sasuke se refermèrent doucement alors que ce dernier commença à ouvrir ses yeux

- Toi aussi... Tu as la capacité des soigneurs, souffla le brun

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et il vit l'épéiste sans blessure sur le corps. Le blond sourit, soudain, un bruit sourd les coupa et les deux garçons virent les pierres retombaient au sol libérant une quantité de poussière. Naruto ria nerveusement

- Je crois que j'ai été un peu fort, dit le blond

- Tu crois? Ironisa Sasuke, je crois que maintenant c'est bon tu as compris le môme on y va, dit-il en se relevant

- Hey tu sais ce qu'il te dit le "môme" teme, il se dit qu'il aurait du te laisser crever! s'exclama Naruto

- Mais oui... sourit le brun

* * *

Yahiko, Itachi et Sakura marchaient à travers les terres mortes. Le roux pensait beaucoup à son frère mais il savait qu'avec Sasuke tout irait bien... Enfin, il l'espérait

Itachi lui aussi espérait qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose à Naruto

Sakura se sentait un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis des deux garçons à ses côtés

- Par où on va passer? demanda Yahiko

- Je sais que c'est risqué mais c'est malheureusement le chemin le plus court pour atteindre Kiri... Nous devons traverser la vallée des merveilles

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Tout le monde je vous remercie pour les rewiews que vous me laissez cela me fait toujours autant plaisirs**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Sora-sama: **Merci pour ta rewiew, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et oui Itachi est en vie et il le restera^^. Sinon entre les deux frères ce n'est pas une histoire de mal coordination et tu vas y comprendre dans ce chapitre car on a quelque explication pourquoi un va à un endroit et un autre à l'autre^^

**Tsuna: **Je sais Naruto est super fort. Je voulais le faire dans un style comme celui là et non une mauviette qui tremble devant le moindre danger^^. En tout cas, Naruto restera dans cette optique^^ quand à Sasuke et Itachi, ils font comme ils peuvent pour se rejoindre à Kiri^^

**Soln96: **Désolé je m'étais mal exprimé dans le chapitre précédent pour Sasuke par rapport à l'endroit où ils sont le chemin de l'élevage des bêtes du pays du feu est le plus rapide pour atteindre Kiri et que selon leur localisation la vallée des merveilles était à leur opposé donc j'essayai de faire comprendre que Sasuke et Itachi étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre

**Sinon je souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Les deux garçons marchaient. Naruto soupirait... Il se demandait où pouvait être son frère ainsi que le reste du groupe.

Sasuke restait sur ses gardes, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il ignorait pourquoi

Le blond vit le brun accélérer la cadence.

- Sasuke attend! S'exclama-t-il

- On n'arrivera pas si tu ne presses pas le pas, dit Sasuke

- Mais Sasuke on devrait d'abord chercher Yahiko, Itachi et Sakura

Le brun se retourna

- Vas y attend les si tu veux mais avant que le vaisseau ne s'écrase ils ont atterri à l'opposé de nous et je connais mon frère. Il ne leur fera pas prendre de risque, répliqua Sasuke, maintenant on doit avancer

Naruto baissa la tête il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que Sasuke était un peu énervé. Les deux garçons continuèrent leur route

* * *

Du côté des trois autres, Itachi savait que c'était risqué de passer par les terres de la vallée des merveilles... Mais ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre Sasuke à Kiri... Et malheureusement pour eux la terre des élevages des bêtes du pays du feu était à l'opposé...

Yahiko pensait à son frère se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé dans le vaisseau avant qu'il ne s'écrase

Flash back: Dans le vaisseau

- On va se cracher! s'exclama Itachi lâchant les commandes

Sasuke tenait Naruto qui s'était évanouie dans ses bras

- On va devoir sauter, dit l'aîné, Sakura, Yahiko avec moi... Sasuke tu prendras Naruto

- Quoi! s'écrièrent Yahiko et Sasuke

- Je ne laisserai pas mon frère avec lui, répliqua le roux

- Je refuse d'être avec un Jinchuriki qui est en prime un gosse, rétorqua le brun

Itachi soupira

- On n'a pas le choix et puis Naruto peut se débrouiller tout seul... Yahiko quant à toi si tu ne veux pas mourir mieux vaut que tu viennes avec moi... On se retrouve à Kiri, dit Itachi

Yahiko s'approcha du cadet brun

- Si jamais tu fais le moindre mal à mon petit frère je te jure que tu regretteras le jour où tu es sorti de l'utérus de ta mère, cracha le roux avant d'aller vers Itachi

Ce dernier prit la main de Sakura et Yahiko. L'aîné claqua des doigts et des flammes inoffensives les entouraient

Le roux vit dans le vaisseau Sasuke sauter avec son frère dans ses bras pour être ensuite entouré d'une fine pellicule électrique

- Prends soin de mon frère, souffla Yahiko

Fin du flash back

Yahiko espérait vraiment que Sasuke respecterait sa "promesse"

Sakura, elle regardait le sol... Les mots de Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire quand il lui a dit qu'elle était de la catégorie "soigneur" que voulait-il dire par là?

Sasuke monta sur une passerelle vite suivit de Naruto qui tomba sur le sol par accident. Le brun se retourna foudroyant du regard le blond à terre

- J'en ai assez... Tu me ralentis le gamin, dit Sasuke

- Mais il t'arrive quoi Sasuke! Un coup tu es sympa et après tu me critiques! s'écria Naruto, sache que j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur! Tu me fais marcher sans aucun moment de repos et je suis fatigué!

- Je veux arriver le plus vite possible à Kiri, répliqua le brun

- Pourquoi? Pour vite te débarrasser de moi! C'est ça! Tu ne vois en moi qu'un Jinchuriki d'Uzushio et bien désolé si j'en suis un! cria le blond, non en faite, je ne vois pas en quoi je dois m'excuser je suis comme je suis et si ce que je suis ne te plaît pas alors va t'en loin de moi. Part à Kiri ou n'importe où je m'en fiche mais reste loin de moi!

Sasuke se sentit encore plus en colère. Soudain, une douleur lui prit la nuque là où il y avait sa marque

- Tu me fais chier Naruto! Toi et les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio! Je n'ai pas envie de me traîner un boulet alors que je n'arrive même pas à survivre par moi-même! Dégage! s'écria Sasuke

La douleur fut plus forte et un drôle de symbole apparut à ses pieds. Tout d'un coup, sa colère, sa douleur disparurent. Sasuke se retourna pour voir une chose incroyable. Une créature gigantesque derrière lui. Cette dernière avait une grande armure dorée avec des formes de plume dessiner dessus, elle possédait comme arme une grande faux

- C'est un Eidolon! Souffla Naruto

- Un quoi? s'exclama Sasuke

- Un Eidolon! C'est une créature invoquée par les Jinchuriki... Seulement les Eidolons ne sont commandés que par ceux qui arrivent à se synchroniser avec eux... Beaucoup de Jinchuriki meurt à cause d'un sort que les Eidolons lancent... C'est le sort Glas entre autre le sort de la mort par compte à rebours, expliqua le blond

Soudain, une fumée sortit de Sasuke et un chronomètre apparut sur sa paume

- C'est le temps qui te reste à vivre, dit Naruto se mettant en position d'attaque, si cela ne te dérange pas je vais t'aider à l'affronter

- Je refuse d'avoir de l'aide d'un Jinchuriki, répliqua Sasuke

- Alors dis-toi que c'est seulement Naruto qui t'aides, sourit le blond

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent sur l'Eidolon qui para les attaques avec difficulté. En effet, lorsque Naruto attaquait, l'Eidolon le contra mais Sasuke le frappa par l'arrière avec un flux électrique sur son épée et lorsque c'est Sasuke qui attaquait l'Eidolon le blond le frappa violemment avec des techniques d'eau.

Ils se sentaient synchrone et en parfaite harmonie. Sasuke sourit en voyant l'habilité de Naruto à manier l'épée et les sorts. Le brun se dit qu'en effet en enlevant l'étiquette Jinchuriki sur le front de son compagnon, il était plutôt fort.

Soudain, une lumière jaillit du brun

- Tu peux te synchroniser avec l'Eidolon! s'exclama Naruto

Sasuke toucha sa marque et la créature se métamorphosa. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant à la place du guerrier un magnifique faucon doré volant dans les cieux. Un éclair jaillit du ciel touchant l'oiseau faisant briller ses plumes de mille couleurs.

Naruto s'avança vers l'Eidolon qui descendit sur le sol. Le blond tendit sa main vers l'oiseau. Celui-ci vient frotter son bec réclamant une caresse de la part du cadet. Ce dernier sourit avant de caresser le bec et quelque plume du faucon

- Et bien vous êtes vite devenus amis tous les deux, dit Sasuke

- C'est juste qu'au fond d'eux, les Eidolons ne veulent pas tuer les Jinchuriki... Ils ne font que de les tester, répondit Naruto, le nom de celui-ci est _Odin l'oiseau de foudre_... Je trouve qu'il te correspond bien... Il semble qu'il soit sorti de son sommeil car il sentait que tu avais des difficultés

- Des difficultés?

- Selon les légendes, les Eidolons n'apparaissent que lorsque les Jinchuriki s'éloigne de leur tâche. Soit pour les remettre dans le droit chemin, soit pour les éliminer, répondit le blond, Sasuke, je pense qu'_Odin_ t'es apparu car il a senti que tu reniais ta condition de Jinchuriki.

Sasuke baissa la tête

- Et alors... Je n'ai jamais demandé à en être un, dit le brun

- Moi non plus, souffla Naruto

L'épéiste regarda son compagnon... Ce dernier avait un voile de tristesse devant ses yeux

- Pourtant...

- Non je n'ai jamais rien décidé... Je suis devenu un Jinchuriki contre ma volonté et je dois vivre ainsi, le coupa Naruto continuant à caresser Odin

- Mais ta tâche?

- Je ne sais pas c'est quoi... Il y a de forte chance que je meurs avec ma marque sur le corps... Que je meurs étant un Jinchuriki... Tel est mon destin, sourit le blond tristement comme s'il était résigné à son sort

Sasuke se mit à ses côtés pour ensuite poser sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto

- Comment es-tu devenu un Jinchuriki? demanda le brun

Le blond sourit faiblement

- Et toi depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à moi? Ma vie n'est pas aussi passionnante que tu le penses... C'est je me cache et puis point barre, ria Naruto

- Comment se fait-il que Yahiko et toi, vous n'étiez pas ensemble pendant la Purge... Je croyais qu'il était ton frère, dit Sasuke

- Oui il est mon frère... Malheureusement lorsque j'avais douze ans et que je commençais à développer mes pouvoirs de Jinchuriki... Ma mère m'a pris avec elle laissant mon frère seul avec mon père... Cela faisait cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et pendant le feu d'artifice je suis tombé par hasard sur lui... C'était juste avant que les militaires ne découvrent le vestige d'Uzushio. Ma mère voulait qu'on y aille pour enfin découvrir ma tâche mais la Purge avait commencé et la suite tu la connais à peu près, expliqua Naruto

Soudain, l'oiseau déploya ses ailes en grand poussant un grand crissement. Naruto sourit

- Un petit tour aérien cela te dit? demanda le blond, comme cela tu iras plus vite à la terre où on élève les bêtes

- C'est partit dans ce cas, dit Sasuke grimpant le premier et il vit Naruto au sol qui lui lança un sourire comme s'il lui disait au revoir

Le brun tendit sa main à Naruto

- Toi aussi monte, répliqua l'épéiste avec un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, on fait la paix?

- Avec plaisirs, s'exclama le blond prenant la main de Sasuke et il grimpa derrière le brun

- Accroche-toi à moi, dit Sasuke

Naruto passa ses mains autour de la taille du brun mais ce dernier décida autrement il passa le blond devant lui encadrant de ses bras le cadet

- Tu seras plus en sécurité, expliqua Sasuke

- Merci...

Le faucon battit des ailes, crissant comme pour avertir ses passagers de son départ et il s'envola vers leur prochaine destination

- Dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi on ne va pas directement à Kiri? demanda Naruto

- J'ai besoin de m'entraîner un peu avant et toi aussi d'ailleurs, répondit Sasuke, et je n'ai pas envie de tomber en chute libre si je perd ma synchronisation avec_ Odin_

- C'est vrai que niveau atterrissage on a du pain sur la planche, ria le blond, j'espère que Yahiko et les autres vont vite nous rejoindre

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, sourit le brun

A Suivre

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Je vous remercie encore pour vos rewiews que vous me laissez et voici la suite**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **En effet, tout dépend du contexte^^ et je suis d'accord avec toi ils sont mignons mais là ils seront encore plus mignon tu verras pourquoi^^. Sinon merci pour les rewiews que tu me laisses^^

**Sora-sama:** Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur et me donne envie de toujours écrire^^ et en effet, c'est plus logique dans ce sens après tout Itachi est comme Sasuke un ex membre de la garde civil donc il sait rester sur ses gardes

**Soln96: **Merci pour ton rewiew et comme tu peux le voir la suite est là^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Itachi avança avec Yahiko et Sakura. Le trio n'avait qu'une envie quitter la terre morte du pays du feu

Yahiko en avait plus qu'assez, il n'avait envie que d'une chose retrouver son petit frère. Le roux se souvenait du jour où son frère et lui se sont séparés

Flash back: Cinq ans auparavant

Dans une petite maison entourait par la verdure et la forêt. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus jouait près de la rivière. Des petits papillons tournaient autour de lui. Le jeune garçon sourit devant ces petits insectes qui annonçaient le retour des beaux jours.

Soudain, une ombre apparut derrière lui et elle lui secoua les épaules. Le petit garçon sursauta en criant à ce geste tandis qu'un rire retentit

- Tu es toujours aussi stupide et peureux Naruto, ria une voix derrière le garçonnet

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir un garçon bien plus âgé que lui

- Yahiko t'es méchant! Bouda le blond

- Allez Naruto... Tu ne vas pas bouder ton frère préféré parce qu'il t'a fait peur? Sourit le roux

- Tu veux parier? dit Naruto sournoisement avant de se jeter sur son frère pour une bataille de chatouille

Seulement Yahiko renversa son cadet facilement pour prendre possession de la bataille de chatouille. Le blond riait aux éclats sous lui, gesticulant dans tous les sens alors que le roux continuait son supplice.

Tout d'un coup, un rire retentit et les deux garçons virent un homme aux cheveux blonds arrivant aux épaules encadrant son visage halé, des yeux aussi bleus que le cadet des frères. Une femme vint se tenir à ses côtés, elle avait de longs cheveux roux arrivant en bas de son dos en une cascade flamboyante. La jeune femme regarda les enfants de ses deux yeux vert-turquoise d'un air bienveillant. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

- Et bien les garçons, sourit la femme

- Maman! s'exclama Naruto, Yahiko me fait des chatouilles

- Je le vois bien... Yahiko arrête d'embêter ton frère, dit la mère en continuant de sourire

Le roux relâcha son cadet non sans oublier de frotter délicatement ses cheveux blonds. Naruto sourit avant d'aller enlacer sa mère.

Soudain, il se sentit soulever et le blond remarqua que son père l'avait attrapé par la taille.

La mère riait en voyant l'immense bonheur qui était le leur. Puis son regard s'obscurcit en regardant son plus jeune fils qui en étant soulevé par son père laisser apparaître sous son tee-shirt sa peau du ventre halée et une sorte de tatouage ressemblant à un soleil en spiral.

Naruto regarda sa mère avant de s'extirper des bras chaleureux de son paternel pour aller voir sa génitrice et de lui caressait sa joue

- Tout va bien maman? demanda le blond

- Tu as tellement grandis Naruto, dit la femme prenant son fils dans ses bras

- Kushina... souffla le père

- Papa? S'étonna Yahiko

- Ce n'est rien Yahiko, sourit le grand blond, emmène ton frère à la maison

Le roux hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de son cadet pour retourner dans leur petite maison. Les deux adultes étaient désormais en tête à tête

- Kushina... J'ai vu comment tu regardais la marque de Naruto... Je te l'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit le blond

- Minato... Comment peux-tu dire cela? Notre fils est devenu un Jinchuriki d'Uzushio un ennemi du pays du feu... De ce pays, dit la rousse, je veux protéger mon enfant et le libérer de cette marque

- Ne fais pas de bêtise... dit le père

- Je dois retrouver le Biju qui a transformé mon enfant en Jinchuriki... Je dois retrouver Kyubi, s'exclama Kushina avant de faire demi-tour

Dans la maison, Naruto s'ennuyait. Yahiko avait allumé une bougie pour éclairer un peu la pièce. Le blond regardait la flamme bougeait au gré du mini courant d'air qui traversait la pièce close et sombre.

Soudain, les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge et la flamme s'agrandit. Le blond cria de peur reculant jusqu'à la porte. Yahiko partit verser de l'eau sur la grosse flamme et il vit malgré l'obscurité son frère trembler. Le roux vint à sa rencontre pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'aîné sentit une goutte sur sa main et il comprit que son frère pleurait

- Yahiko... Pourquoi? Pleura le blond se frottant contre son grand frère

- Chut calme toi Naruto ce n'est rien, souffla le roux frottant les cheveux de son cadet en signe de réconfort, je suis là et je resterai toujours prêt de toi... Je te protégerai Naruto

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kushina

- Naruto, nous devons partir maintenant, dit la mère prenant le poignet de son fils

Yahiko se leva lançant un regard d'incompréhension à sa mère

- Maman où tu vas avec Naruto? s'exclama le roux essayant de retenir sa mère mais son père le retient, papa lâche-moi! NARUTO!

- YAHIKO! cria le blond tandis que sa mère le tirait pour s'éloigner de leur maison au pas de course

Yahiko essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son père mais malgré ses 21 ans le roux n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son paternel. Une larme roula sur sa joue

- Papa... Pourquoi as-tu laissé maman prendre Naruto, souffla Yahiko

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront, dit Minato

- Je refuse que mon frère soit loin de moi! répliqua le roux

- Il reviendra je te le promets... Tu m'as toujours demandé de t'entraîner au tir à l'arc... Comme cela tu pourras protéger ton frère, sourit le père

Yahiko hocha la tête déterminé avant de regarder l'endroit où avait disparut son frère

- On se retrouvera Naruto, dit le roux

Fin du flash back

Yahiko avait marre de perdre son frère. Cette fois il allait tenir sa promesse et protéger son cadet.

- On est arrivé, souffla Itachi

Le roux écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant eux un immense jardin... Des papillons volaient tandis que leur aile brillait de mille feux. Un petit cours d'eau coulait suivant une route de terre. Des ponts en feuille, des fleurs magnifiques. L'archer se dit que la vallée des merveilles portait bien son nom. Tout le paysage semblait sortir d'un rêve comme Alice au pays des merveilles

Mais en regardant attentivement, Yahiko avait l'impression de revoir la forêt où il avait grandis lui et son frère.

Sakura était ébahi devant la beauté de cette endroit pour elle également la vallée des merveilles portait bien son nom...

Itachi lui restait sceptique face à cela. Il avait entendu plein de rumeurs sur cette endroit malgré sa végétation luxuriante, sa beauté et son soleil éclatant se cache dans ces terres des créatures dangereuses, une pluie diluvienne à des endroits alors que le soleil était juste là tantôt.

Le trio commença à pénétrer les terres espérant ne pas regretter leur choix

* * *

Du côté des deux garçons, Naruto s'était endormi blottit contre Sasuke ressentant sa chaleur. Le faucon volait à travers les nuages. Le vent frais caressait la peau opaline du brun.

Ce dernier soupirait, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un contre lui de cette manière. Sasuke se dit que malgré ses airs de garçon mature Naruto restait un garçon de 17 ans qui a seulement du grandir trop vite pour son propre bien. Le brun regarda la lune qui semblait jouer avec les nuages se cachant, se dévoilant sur leur peau.

Des étoiles dans le ciel signalant leur position... Sasuke savait pertinemment que la vallée des élevages n'allait être aucunement illuminée par le Biju, phœnix le soleil

Sasuke ferma ses yeux calant Naruto contre son torse évitant que par mégarde il ne tombe. Le brun posa son menton contre le sommet du crâne du blond.

Soudain, un crissement qui ressemblait à un rire et il eut l'impression que son faucon se moquait de lui

- Tu sais _Odin_... Je crois qu'au fond tu avais raison d'intervenir... Je me refusai d'être un Jinchuriki d'Uzushio et je rejetai ma condition sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'innocent. Je ne pensais qu'à moi-même alors que je ne suis pas seul... Alors que lui il a toujours été seul, dit Sasuke, je me suis énervé contre lui car pour moi je pensais qu'on devenait un Jinchuriki parce qu'on le voulait et non autrement... Je pensais qu'il voulait qu'on soit comme lui... Mais je me rends compte que tout cela n'était qu'une excuse de ma part pour me voiler la vérité car sans doute avec ou sans lui je serai devenu un Jinchuriki...

Sasuke sourit caressant la joue de Naruto

- Toi au moins tu sembles être tranquille à dormir comme maintenant, ria le brun

Naruto se frotta un peu plus contre Sasuke soupirant d'aise. L'épéiste se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

- On dirait que ton sommeil est contagieux, dobe, sourit le brun avant de s'endormir contre Naruto après tout cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas prit de repos

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Je sais les chapitres je les poste rapidement mais je n'ai pas le cœur a écrire la suite et ne pas vous l'a donné^^. Donc dès que j'ai fini je la poste le lendemain (car c'est souvent la veille). Sinon merci pour les personnes qui me laissent des rewiews... **

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Et oui enfin Sasuke arrête de se voiler la face sur sa nouvelle identité^^ mais pour ses sentiments il faut encore attendre un peu... Déjà qu'il a mis sa fierté de côté pour se rendre compte de la vérité il ne faut pas non plus lui demander la Lune. Désolé si j'ai presque failli te faire pleurer surtout que pour ce passage j'ai eu des doutes j'ai cru que cela ne donner pas assez de sentiment mais bon j'ai eu ma réponse merci. Alors oui Minato est vivant ce n'est pas parce que Yahiko est parti d'un côté il a le droit il a 26 ans que son père est mort après est-ce que Naruto va le revoir je pense que oui mais vers la fin ou je ne sais je dois dire que je n'avais pas pensé à ça^^,. Merci encore pour ta rewiew (réponse à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as écrite)

**Sora-sama: **Merci tout ce que tu m'as me vas droit au cœur j'avais même dansé la "danse de la joie" tellement j'étais heureuse de ton rewiew et j'espère ne pas transformer cette fic en navet^^;. Sinon c'est gentil de dire que je fais des progrès^^ surtout qu'au début mes fics n'étaient pas terrible et je l'assume. Pirate of magic a été vraiment la fic où je me suis amusée à l'écrire... Je l'avais écrite bien avant de m'inscrire sur ce site^^ et je dois dire qu'au début je stressai à l'idée de la poster mais avec tous les rewiews que j'ai eu cela m'a donné confiance en moi... Désolé je parle un peu trop ^^. Sinon j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic^^

**Soln96: **Non Sasuke n'a pas peur de tomber après tout c'est un membre de la garde civil donc c'est tout naturellement qu'il apprend à voler^^. Merci pour ton rewiew et voici ta suite

**Laissez un rewiew positif ou négatif (enfin un négatif qui soit constructif pour me dire mes erreurs et ce que je peux corriger) pour l'auteur car cela peut aider à écrire encore mieux^^ et à vous donnez une fic "presque" parfaite (la perfection n'existe pas vraiment...)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Naruto et Sasuke atterrirent enfin à la vallée. Le blond descendit de l'oiseau et il s'étira comme un chat roulant ses muscles fins. Le brun lui bailla, il aurait aimé que sa nuit fut plus longue.

Le Jinchuriki regarda la vallée et écarquilla les yeux. Ils voyaient des centaines d'enclos fermés avec des bêtes en tout genre. Naruto vit au loin, dans un des enclos des grosses créatures à quatre pattes imposantes. Elles prenaient un enclos à elle toute seule

- Ce sont des Béhémots, expliqua Sasuke, ce sont les créatures les plus féroces de cet élevage mieux vaux resté prudent.

Naruto déglutit. Il avait déjà lu des choses sur les Béhémots et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour éviter d'en affronter

- Reste près de moi si tu ne veux pas te perdre et affronter un Béhémot plus tôt que prévu, dit Sasuke

- Merci pour le soutien moral, ironisa le blond

Les deux garçons avançaient sur un chemin seulement éclairé de néon bleu clair. Naruto regardait autour de lui voyant des créatures en cage essayant de se défaire de leur barrant à grand coup de dent ou de griffe. Il frémissait en voyant ces bestioles plus ou moins affreuses et carnivores.

Sasuke lui avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il espérait ne pas rencontrer des militaires ici ou encore des membres de la garde civil en exercice.

Le brun regardait son compagnon du coin de l'œil vérifiant qu'il le suivait toujours.

L'épéiste s'étonnait tout de même de surveiller Naruto mais d'un côté il se refusait de se faire tuer par Yahiko à cause d'un manque de vigilance

Naruto sentait le regard de Sasuke sur lui et il se sentait légèrement heureux. Depuis qu'ils étaient descendus d'Odin, le brun semblait plus gentil et moins colérique. La preuve, il l'avait laissé dormir sur son torse. Le blond souriait se souvenant de ce petit moment mais comme tout bon moment il y a une fin.

- Tu sembles pensif, dit Sasuke coupant Naruto dans ses pensées

- Je pensais à mon frère, répondit le blond en mentant à moitié

- Tu sembles être assez proche de lui, répliqua le brun

- Tu essaies de me faire la conversation? Sourit Naruto pensant à une blague de la part de son compagnon

- En effet... Alors?

- Eh bien... Oui je suis assez proche de lui... On l'a toujours été...

- Tes parents ont réagit comment quand tu es devenu un Jinchuriki?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je n'étais qu'un nourrisson mais je sais que ma mère en a souffert mais j'ignore pourquoi... Je crois même qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voit ma marque elle se sent légèrement coupable, expliqua le blond

- Hn...

- Et toi Sasuke... Ta famille?

- Pas grand chose, il y a juste mon frère et moi. Mes parents faisaient partie de la garde civil et les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio les ont tués, répondit simplement le brun avec une pointe d'amertume

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête face à cette révélation

- Désolé...

- Hn?

- Je comprends en quelque sorte maintenant pourquoi tu détestes les Jinchuriki... Tu leur en veux d'avoir assassiné tes parents, dit Naruto

- Oui c'était pour cela mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que je t'ai rencontré... Je me fais une autre image des Jinchuriki car tu n'es pas comme eux

- Merci c'est gentil, sourit le blond, je trouve ça amusant de se parler à cœur ouvert

- Hn...

Naruto vint se mettre au côté de Sasuke

- Tu sais... Pendant quelque instant, j'ai souvent cru que tu allais me tuer pour ce que je suis

- Pendant quelque instant, moi aussi mais je n'ai pas à t'accuser injustement, répliqua Sasuke

- Je trouve que tu es devenu plus sage et plus compréhensible. Est-ce que _Odin_ a eu un effet sur toi, ria Naruto

- Oui en quelque sorte, sourit le brun, tu avais raison _Odin_ me va à merveille

Le blond ria doucement sous le drôle de regard de Sasuke

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un rire nerveux... Tu sais depuis maintenant cinq ans j'ai du voyager avec ma mère pour retrouver Kyubi et lui demander ma tâche à accomplir mais rien... Dis Sasuke, c'est quoi la vision que tu as eu lorsque tu as reçu ta marque? demanda Naruto

- Ma vision?

- Oui... Chaque Jinchuriki reçoit en même que la marque une mission à accomplir une tâche et le temps que tu n'as pas accompli cette tâche tu restes aux prises du Biju, expliqua le blond

- Hm... Je me souviens d'un énorme truc gigantesque avec des tentacules qui détruisaient une sorte de couche de glace... C'était bizarre

- Tu as vu Hachibi? demanda Naruto

- Hachibi?

- C'est un autre Biju d'Uzushio, répondit son compagnon, je connais une des personnes qui est son Jinchuriki son nom est Killer Bee ou comme je l'appelle habituellement l'homme poulpe. Il y a au total 9 Biju d'Uzushio et plus de 8000 au pays du feu. J'ai aussi un ami à moi qui est le Jinchuriki de Shukaku ou Ichibi son nom est Gaara

- Tu en connais des Jinchuriki...

- Je les ai rencontrés pendant mon périple avec ma mère... Et j'aimerai bien les revoir. Si je me souviens bien Gaara voulait séjourner un moment à Kiri... Peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider?

- Et ton frère?

Naruto regarda Sasuke se disant qu'en effet son frère allait s'inquiétait. Il était même sur qu'en ce moment il devait être entrain de faire stresser Itachi et Sakura pour vite le retrouver

- On les retrouve et après on rejoint Gaara, sourit le blond

- Mais tu es sur qu'il ne sait pas fait attraper par les militaires ou les forces anti-Jinchuriki, répliqua Sasuke

- Il y a peu de chance... Il sait se montrer discret

Soudain, une cage s'ouvrit sur un Béhémot qui chargea sur le duo qui l'évita tant bien que mal.

- Comment la cage s'est ouverte? paniqua Naruto

- Reste calme cela arrive de temps en temps, répliqua Sasuke, ils font dégourdir les jambes de certaines créatures car les cages sont un peu étroites pour eux

Le blond regarda l'imposante créature devant eux. Le Béhémot était vraiment impressionnant de près. Deux cornes sur sa tête, deux longues oreilles qui virevoltaient dans les airs, des griffes et des crocs acérées comme des lames de rasoir. Naruto tremblota en se disant qu'il devait vite réfléchir à une solution

Sasuke brandit son épée prêt à combattre son adversaire. La lame de son épée se remplit d'électricité tandis que ses yeux virèrent aux rouges avec trois virgules.

Naruto sortit son arme prêt également à porter main forte à son compagnon.

Le brun frappa le corps du Béhémot mais sans aucun succès à part celui d'aspirer la foudre sur l'épée. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et il courut vers Sasuke

- C'est le principe des éléments, s'exclama Naruto

- Quoi?

- Chaque monstre a ses faiblesses et ses point forts, expliqua le blond, par exemple ce Béhémot est très résistant à la foudre, il en absorbe donc il faut l'attaquer avec son élément contraire

- Elément contraire?

- C'est un complexe entre deux éléments opposés par exemple Foudre-Eau et Feu-Glace. Si une créature résiste au feu il faut lancer des sorts de glace ou s'il est résistant à la foudre...

- Lancer un sort d'eau, finit Sasuke

- Gagné, sourit Naruto

- Tu en sais quand même des choses, sourit le brun

- Je suis quand même un Jinchuriki donc moi et la magie cela me connaît, distrait le pendant que je crée le sort d'eau

Naruto partit dans un coin ferma ses yeux

Sasuke lui soupira avant de se mettre en position de combat il espérait que son compagnon aille vite

Ce dernier se mit en position assise et il semblait méditer oubliant le combat qui se déroulait autour de lui. Une drôle de couleur apparut sur le coin de ses yeux prenant une légère teinte orangé.

Sasuke voyait la transformation de Naruto se demandant quel genre de magie allait-il utiliser?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux dévoilant des yeux jaunes orange dont la pupille était allongée horizontalement comme les crapauds.

Soudain, une colonne d'eau frappa le ventre du Béhémot qui se tordait de douleur devant la violence du jet qui le toucha et le transporta dans le ciel. Naruto joint ses deux mains tandis que ses yeux virèrent du jaune orangé aux rouges vermeilles. La colonne d'eau prit la forme d'une main attrapant la créature qui ne pouvait se défendre dans les airs. Le Béhémot crissait sa douleur et Sasuke s'élança dans les airs plantant son épée dans la poitrine du Béhémot.

Naruto relâcha la créature qui tomba lourdement au sol. L'eau se dissipa de partout sur le sol et dans les cages des bêtes. Le blond s'écroula épuiser sur le sol humide, haletant devant la puissance du sort qu'il avait lancé.

Sasuke vint vers lui tendant sa main

- Allez debout, dit le brun

- Deux minutes de repos, s'il te plaît, souffla Naruto

Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas ainsi et il prit le blond sur son dos. Le Jinchuriki laissa ses bras se tenir autour du cou de l'épéiste tandis que ce dernier tenait bien les fesses de Naruto évitant qu'il ne tombe

- On ira plus vite comme cela, dit Sasuke

- Merci de me laisser me reposer un peu, sourit le blond

- Cela se voyait que tu as lancé un sort puissant, répliqua le brun, mais la prochaine fois fait attention et n'utilise pas ce sort tout seul

- Oui maman, ria Naruto

Sasuke sourit tandis qu'il remonta un peu le blond qui commençait à glisser et ils continuèrent leur route

* * *

Du côté du trio, Yahiko avançait déterminé à retrouver son frère suivit de Sakura et Itachi. Ce dernier comprenait l'angoisse du roux mais il essayait de refreiner ses ardeurs lui conseillant de rester prudent pour éviter le moindre danger.

Sur le chemin, il avait croisé des poireaux rouges et jaune résistants au feu mais faible face au coup, des crapauds visqueux dont le venin était rempli de poison mortel, des petits androïdes, des gremlins et autres petites créatures.

Yahiko savait que son frère était plutôt résistant mais il avait peur que malgré cela il ne le perde à jamais. Cette optique, le roux ne pouvait s'y résoudre

- Yahiko reste calme on a encore du chemin et avant de rejoindre Kiri. On doit traverser la ville de Nautilus, dit Itachi

- Mais ils vont arriver avant nous, s'exclama le roux

- Yahiko... Ecoutes Itachi, Nautilus et une ville située à proximité de Kiri, nous devrons prendre un vaisseau et rejoindre grâce à ce vaisseau on y arrivera en un rien de temps, sourit Sakura

- Je vois...

Itachi soupira vraiment il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Yahiko était-il aussi protecteur envers Naruto? Après tout, le blond allait bientôt être majeur...

Sakura, elle était perturbée face à sa vision quel a eu... Elle voyait une immense créature avec des tentacules détruisant une couche qui ressemblait à de la glace

A suivre...

* * *

Nos deux garçons préférés ont fait la paix

Sakura et Sasuke ont la même vision

Et moi je vous dis à la prochaine

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Et voilà le chapitre comme "promis", j'espère que vous l'aimerez^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Merci pour ton rewiew qui m'a fait plaisirs^^

**Tsuna: **Merci de me prévenir pour mes oublies pourtant quand je m'étais relue... Car maintenant je me relis bien avant de poster... Je n'en avais pas remarqué... Sinon oui c'est sur Sasuke ne développe plus de la haine pour Naruto c'est déjà une bonne chose en soit^^. Sinon je trouve cela normal de répondre au lecteur donc pour moi c'est tout à fait normal si besoin de les éclaircir s'ils n'ont pas compris quelque chose^^. Encore merci pour ta rewiew

**Sora-Sama: **Merci pour ce petit soutien moral^^ sur mon manque de mot. Merci de dire cela mais je sais que je peux encore m'améliorer en tant que auteur après tout dans la vie c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron (petit proverbe^^). En effet, pourquoi Yahiko est surprotecteur envers Naruto et bien tu verras peut-être dans ce chapitre^^. Et pour finir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton "roman" moi il m'a donné l'envie de sourire^^

**Sylman: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Je poste vite car je finis souvent mes chapitres rapidement et que cela me plaît d'écrire^^. Et pour Sakura et Sasuke, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi ils ont la même vision... Mais juste à titre inducatif... Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir eu cette vision^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Yahiko, Itachi et Sakura avançaient à travers les fourrés de la vallée des merveilles. La rose s'émerveillait devant le magnifique spectacle, elle pouvait presque entendre l'hymne de ce pays

Itachi, malgré ses connaissances sur cette contrée ne put s'empêcher de la trouver merveilleuse

Yahiko lui ne faisait pas attention à ce décor de rêve, il pensait trop à son frère pour regarder son environnement. Il repensait au jour où il avait appris qu'il allait devenir grand frère.

Au début, le roux était sceptique face à cette nouvelle mais au fond il en était heureux... Naruto fut l'une des plus grandes merveilles de sa vie et surtout son premier sourire qu'il lui a offert... Non ce n'était pas à sa mère, ni à son père mais à lui que Naruto avait offert son tout premier sourire.

Depuis ce jour, Yahiko s'était promis de faire en sorte que son petit frère sourit toujours mais comme toute bonne chose elle a une fin... Et malheureusement, ce fut le jour où Naruto était devenu un Jinchuriki...

Une larme roula sur ses joues... Coulant silencieusement. Yahiko enleva vite cette traitresse qui avait osée sortir sans son autorisation. Le roux souffla pour ensuite suivre ses amis qui avaient avancés.

Itachi avait observé Yahiko du coin de l'œil et il avait vu la petite larme. L'aîné se dit qu'il devait encore penser à son petit frère pour être aussi bouleversé... Le brun soupira.

Sakura, elle regardait les deux garçons et malgré que le combat ne soit pas sa tasse de thé. La rose était plutôt douée en décryptage des sentiments humains... Après tout, elle avait un rêve... Celui de devenir médecin mais cette Purge à marquer le début de sa fin

Flash back: Ame, le jour du feu d'artifice avant la Purge

Sakura avançait à travers les différentes personnes regardant le magnifique feu d'artifice d'Ame... Il n'y avait pas à dire les rumeurs sur ces feux d'artifice étaient largement justifiés. Elle espérait l'année prochaine revenir ici avec ses parents lorsqu'elle aura réussi son concours de médecine spécialisé.

Demain pour elle, c'était un grand jour. Sakura pria pour la réussite de son examen qu'elle préparait depuis des mois. Ses longs cheveux roses virevoltaient au gré du vent qui soufflait.

La rose les toucha remarquant qu'ils étaient plutôt longs et elle songea à aller prochainement chez le coiffeur pour une nouvelle coiffure. Sakura sourit tandis que des centaines de fleur explosaient dans le ciel sombre

- Demain... J'aurai mon diplôme, sourit Sakura

Fin du flash back

Malheureusement pour elle, les militaires avaient trouvé le vestige d'Uzushio et les forces de l'ordre avaient décidé de faire une Purge jusqu'à Uzushio. Son rêve d'être médecin s'était vu voler en éclat lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ce train de la mort

Pour l'instant, elle n'espérait qu'une chose retrouvait ses parents et leur dire qu'elle allait bien

Itachi voyait la mine sombre de leur amie mais il ne dit rien... De tous les cinq, c'était elle qui avait le plus perdu... Il avait compris qu'elle n'était qu'une personne ordinaire...

Après tout, Yahiko lui était le frère d'un Jinchuriki, son frère et lui faisait partit de la garde civil alors qu'elle n'était qu'un civil qui était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...

Le trio arriva dans une immense clairière ou des boules de cristal s'illuminaient. Tout d'un coup, la pluie leur tomba dessus sans crier garde, trempant les trois compagnons

- Et bien... Voilà de quoi nous rafraîchir les idées, ria Itachi

- C'est fou l'optimiste que tu as, remarqua Yahiko, moi je vois comme une perspective qu'on aura des ennemis qui adorent la pluie

- Et toi tu es trop pessimiste, sourit Sakura, je sais que tu veux retrouver ton frère mais ce n'est pas en étant pessimiste que tu le retrouveras

Le roux la regarda avant de sourire

- Tu as raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il aurait du être avec moi, dit Yahiko

- Dis tout de suite que tu aurais préféré que j'aille avec Sasuke, bouda Sakura

- Allons vous deux ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, intervint Itachi, on a de la visite et pas des moindre des crapauds visqueux

Sakura et Yahiko se mirent en position d'attaque ainsi qu'Itachi. Le roux décrocha une flèche qui atterrit dans l'œil de sa cible. Soudain, la flèche se glaça, gelant le crapaud et Itachi la détruit avec un coup de feu précis. La rose resta en retrait et elle mit ses gants que lui a offerts Yahiko.

Elle courut vers un crapaud chargeant son poing et Sakura frappa l'un d'eux qui vola dans les airs avant d'être embroché par une flèche de Yahiko. La rose vit les créatures se jeter sur elle et elle glissa au sol grâce à l'humidité présent. Les batraciens se tapèrent en cœur et Itachi fusilla ce petit paquet les tuant.

Sakura se releva enlevant la saleté grossièrement qu'elle avait. Puis la rose laissa la pluie s'occuper du reste

- Bien joué, dit Itachi, malgré que tu ne sois pas une guerrière tu t'en sors à merveille

- Merci, sourit la rose

Yahiko sourit voyant à quel point Sakura s'améliore au combat. Il avait remarqué qu'elle prenait plus d'assurance sans doute pour éviter d'être un boulet pour l'équipe.

Itachi toucha une sphère et le ciel changea aussitôt, laissant revenir le soleil radieux.

Soudain, une créature ressemblant à si méprendre à un crocodile avec une protection solide arriva vers eux. Le trio se mit immédiatement en position de combat

- On dirait que le changement de temps attire nos ennemis comme des abeilles, ragea Yahiko tendant son arc

Il lâcha sa flèche qui ne se planta pas dans cette immense carapace

- Leur carapace est bien trop solide pour tes flèches, dit Itachi, même mes armes à feu ne seront d'aucune utilités, elles ne feront que des ricochés.

Sakura serra son poing et elle s'élança déterminé à vaincre son adversaire. La tête du crocodile sortit de sa carapace mais la rose sauta avant d'être mordu par l'animal. Elle frappa la carapace qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Yahiko sourit avant de décrocher une autre flèche qui transperça la gueule de la créature et Itachi tirait sur son corps tuant la bête. La rose respirait fortement pour reprendre son souffle.

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit faible et épuiser. Yahiko courut vers Sakura l'empêchant de tomber

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Itachi

- Ce n'est rien, elle a trop utilisé sa magie étant donnée qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude cela ne m'étonne pas... expliqua Yahiko la prenant sur son dos, ne t'inquiète pas il faut juste qu'elle récupère après tout elle a du concentrer énormément de magie en détruisant la carapace

Il en prit un morceau et Itachi écarquilla les yeux devant l'épaisseur qui faisait dix fois la taille des armes à feu réunit.

- Et bien, chapeau la fille, souffla le brun

- Allons-y avant que d'autres crocodiles viennent nous attaquer et cette fois-là on aurait du mal à les affronter à deux, ria Yahiko

- Tiens tu sais rire, dit Itachi

- C'est Naruto qui m'avait dit que j'étais mieux en souriant et en riant, répondit le roux

- Tu es vraiment proche du tiens... J'aurai aimé être proche du miens

- Tu sais, d'après ce que j'ai vu Sasuke semble être un garçon un peu torturé?

- Il en a toujours voulu au Jinchuriki d'avoir tué nos parents et le simple fait que ton frère en soit un à du le travailler

- Naruto n'a jamais voulu en devenir un, on l'a forcé... Il n'était qu'un nourrisson

- Il s'est passé quoi?

Le regard de Yahiko s'assombrit en se rappelant de leur impuissance face à cet événement surtout sa mère qui s'en était toujours voulu

- Mon frère a été enlevé par des personnes qui voulaient l'offrir en sacrifice pour le Biju d'Uzushio entre autre à Kyubi... Ma mère a été assommée tandis que ces malfrats avaient pris mon frère... Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils l'ont apporté à Kyubi. Ce dernier au lieu de le tuer l'avait transformé en Jinchuriki et il avait tué les malfrats comme punition de l'avoir donné un enfant innocent... Naruto était près de Kyubi qui s'occupait de lui le protégeant... Ma mère vit la marque sur son ventre et elle conjura ou plutôt supplia le Biju de lui enlever cette marque mais Kyubi avait refusé disant que Naruto devait accomplir sa tâche en tant que Jinchuriki d'Uzushio... Voilà comment mon frère est devenu un Jinchuriki...

Itachi n'avait rien dit durant le discours du roux. Il était outré devant l'aveu de Yahiko, il n'avait qu'une envie ramenait ces malfrats à la vie pour les tuer lui-même...

Sakura avait écouté la conversation entre Yahiko et Itachi et elle était triste pour Naruto. Elle regarda au loin... Espérant que Sasuke soit indulgent avec le blond

* * *

Du côté du duo, Sasuke portait encore Naruto sur son dos, malgré que ce dernier lui qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher.

Le brun se disait que c'était plus rapide comme cela mais le Jinchuriki le bouda

- Allez Sasuke! Je dois être lourd à force, dit Naruto

- Tu es sur que tu as récupéré? demanda Sasuke

- Oui je suis sur, répliqua le blond, je me sens moins fatiguer

L'épéiste soupira déposant son fardeau, des légères courbatures lui prit le dos. Naruto lui bougea dans les sens pour se dégourdir un peu. Sous le regard de Sasuke

- Pauvre de toi, tu te fais vieux avant l'heure, ria le blond

- La faute à qui? Râla Sasuke

- A toi, cela fait bien un quart d'heure que je te dis que je peux marcher mais bien sur ta fierté était en jeu, sourit Naruto

Ce dernier ria mais il fut coupé par un Sasuke légèrement énervé

- Tu veux voir ce que peux faire un vieux, sourit le brun tandis qu'il lui fit un croche-pied et le blond se retrouva au sol sous Sasuke

L'épéiste savourait sa victoire sur Naruto. Ce dernier regarda son aîné souriant de toutes ses dents.

Soudain, des papillons fluorescents les entouraient. Naruto regarda Sasuke et ce dernier en fit de même chacun se perdait dans le regard de l'autre... Les reflets des papillons illuminaient de temps en temps une parcelle de leur peau. Naruto avait l'impression que la peau de Sasuke brillait à l'éclat des petites lucioles tandis que le brun voyant devant lui une toute nouvelle personne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Naruto pouvait être aussi mignon... Sans doute à cause de ses sautes d'humeurs

Sasuke releva sa tête légèrement rouge et il regarda un des papillons écarquillant les yeux

- On est prêt du lac Macadalia, souffla Sasuke, on est proche de Kiri

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? S'étonna Naruto

- Ces papillons sont des _Neus volus _des papillons qui ne vivent que près d'un lac. Ils éclairent les voyageurs ou les militaires perdus, expliqua le brun, ne t'inquiète le lac Macadalia est censé être sans danger

- Comment cela "censé"?

- Connaissant notre magnifique chance on risque de tomber sur un truc mauvais, dit l'épéiste

Sasuke se releva et il tendit sa main à Naruto qui la prit avant de partir pour le lac espérant que la chance soit de leur côté

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Comme toujours la suite^^, j'espère que vous l'aimerez encore merci pour les rewiews**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Et oui le chapitre précédent était un peu la séquence révélation^^. Sinon merci pour ta rewiew qui me fait toujours autant plaisirs^^

**Sora-Sama: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^ mais en parlant d'action... Je trouve que j'en mets un peu trop en tant que lecteur j'aurai aimé savoir si cela dérange... Car je peux essayer de calmer le jeu^^ et essayer un chapitre où ils ne seront pas obligés de se battre pour sauver leur vie^^

**Soln96: **Et oui il était sur le point de s'embrasser avec un magnifique décor planté par mes soins^^ et en effet ce chapitre réserve plein de surprise^^

**Jojo-Shadow: **Et oui enfin il se sent proche^^ et Naruto le sait que Sasuke devait le surveiller à cause de son frère. Il lui a dit en sous-entendu "Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ton frère va me trucider" donc Naruto sait et en plus il connaît son frère et il sait qu'il est surprotecteur^^ donc non rien ne changer entre eux^^, sinon merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Sylman: **Et tu as raison après tout Gaara et Naruto se connaissent et puis notre "petit" Sasuke est très jaloux et très possessif... Un Uchiha quoi? Sinon merci pour ta rewiew après comment cela va se passer à Kiri tu le verras prochainement^^

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent au "porte" du lac Macadalia. Le blond écarquilla les yeux devant un tel paysage.

Il voyait des arbres couchés permettant de marcher dessus avec des reflets bleus, des fleurs bleues ainsi que des papillons bleus fluorescents. Tout était dans les tons bleus marines ou océans.

- Cet endroit est aussi appelé la vallée bleue, dit Sasuke

Naruto n'avait encore jamais un tel endroit c'était vraiment magnifique. Le brun sourit en voyant la tête de son compagnon.

Les deux garçons avancèrent dans ce paysage enchanteur. Ils marchaient sur un arbre couché pour gagner de la hauteur et pour continuer leur route.

Naruto suivait Sasuke comme son ombre repensant à la scène entre eux qui s'est produit tantôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui et le brun se soit autant rapproché. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres... Il était heureux qu'ils aient enfin décidé de passer le cap des apparences pour leur vraie personnalité.

Sasuke lui avançait doucement évitant de tomber inutilement. Lui aussi avait remarqué ce soudain rapprochement avec le blond mais il en passa outre après tout il n'avait rien à voir avec les personnes qui avaient tuées ses parents.

Le blond regardait en même temps le magnifique paysage. Un papillon se posa sur son épaule. Naruto ria alors que l'insecte s'envola vers le ciel. Des lucioles bleues entourèrent le blond. Leur lumière illuminait les yeux de Naruto qui les rendaient encore plus brillant.

Sasuke se retourna et il vit le blond entourait des lucioles. Un mot sortit de ses pensées "magnifique". Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire que la vallée pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui mais il n'allait pas râler. Il tendit sa main à Naruto. Ce dernier sourit pour ensuite la prendre, pour le blond cette main était leur lien.

Les deux garçons marchaient main dans la main. Naruto s'exclama sur tout ce qu'il voyait ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être ébahi devant la beauté des lieux

- Je t'avais dit que c'était tranquille, sourit Sasuke

- Mais c'est plus que cela! s'exclama le blond, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et que tu sois avec moi me dis que peut-être c'est le cas... Si cela se trouve, je vais me réveiller et tu seras de nouveau méchant...

Le brun sourit en entendant cela

- Si tu as peur alors je ne te réveillerai pas même si je te le dis c'est la réalité, dit Sasuke

Naruto lui tira la langue, réaction très "mature" pensa l'épéiste. Le blond lâcha la main de Sasuke courant légèrement devant. Le brun soupira mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller courir derrière le blond. Ce dernier ria et il s'éloigna de son compagnon.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'attraper, ria Naruto courant sur l'arbre couché avant de prendre une bifurcation et de se cacher derrière un buisson bleu

Sasuke arriva mais il ne vit pas le blond. Il tourna la tête de partout. Soudain, des lucioles arrivèrent vers un petit buisson. Un rire retentit et un blond sortit des buissons alors que les petites bestioles chatouillaient son corps.

Naruto se sentait heureux alors que les lucioles continuaient leur traitement

Le brun sourit avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras

- Attrapez... souffla Sasuke au creux des oreilles de Naruto

Ce dernier ria vite suivit du brun. Les deux garçons se séparèrent mais en restant chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naruto regarda Sasuke se perdant dans la noirceur de son regard envouteur.

Sasuke lui aussi regardait Naruto ne pouvant se détacher de ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Une lumière les enveloppa et les deux se rapprochèrent de nouveau l'un de l'autre comme attirer par un aimant invisible. Les lucioles les illuminaient. Leur tête se rapprochait dangereusement leurs lèvres furent à deux doigts de se toucher...

Soudain, un coup de canon retentit dans les airs frappant l'arbre où nichaient les deux garçons.

Une explosion se fit juste à côté d'eux détruisant la branche. Sasuke serra fort Naruto contre lui tandis qu'il tenait une branche épaisse pour éviter d'être emporté par le souffle de l'explosion. Soudain, le blond glissa perdant son point d'appui. Il était à moitié sur l'arbre et l'autre vers le bas. Sasuke lâcha vite sa branche pour aider Naruto

- Tiens-toi bien, dit Sasuke

Le blond hocha la tête tremblant

- **Jinchuriki repéré! Tenez-vous prêt à l'extermination! **entendirent-ils

Sasuke fulminait les militaires les avaient retrouvés. Il tenait fortement le blond

- Naruto accroche-toi toi bien au tronc, dit le brun

Ce dernier se leva et il porta sa main vers sa marque aux creux de son cou. Une lumière y jaillit

- _Odin_, souffla Sasuke

Un cercle s'illumina sous les pieds du brun et un guerrier apparut. Ce dernier prit le bras de Naruto pour le remettre sur la branche. Odin se transforma rapidement en faucon prêt à prendre ses passagers. Sasuke monta prenant vite la main du blond qui s'installa devant le brun

L'oiseau s'envola tandis que les boulets de canon commençaient à détruire la vallée bleue. Odin crissa et des éclairs l'entourèrent détruisant les vaisseaux de guerre.

- Naruto tiens toi bien, dit Sasuke

- D'accord, répondit le blond qui se cramponnait au plume du faucon.

Les bras de l'épéiste entourèrent Naruto et Odin devint entièrement électrique... Tous ses membres possédaient une fine couche électrique. Des filaments s'échappaient de l'Eidolon pour détruire les vaisseaux des militaires, étrangement le blond ne ressentait pas la douleur de la foudre.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il vit que des centaines de créature au sol baignant dans leur sang... Des lapins... Des petits animaux comme les écureuils... Des papillons qui ont perdus leur éclat... Il voyait que la forêt du lac Macadalia entrain de mourir sous ses yeux... Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues tandis que la douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus intense... Plus puissante...

Soudain, une larme tomba sur le corps d'Odin. Ce dernier sentit sa puissance augmentait d'un coup. Un flot de lumière arc en ciel l'illumina. Les yeux de Naruto virèrent au rouge, sa marque sur son ventre s'illumina dévoilant un soleil en spiral entouré d'écriture autour...

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait lorsque tout d'un coup, un voile orangé entoura Naruto qui toucha Odin. Ce dernier libéra des centaines de filament orangé qui toucha les arbres, les animaux et les autres créatures...

Le brun voyait la nature revenir à la vie par miracle et il regardait Naruto

"Il utilise _Odin_ pour ramener la forêt à la vie" pensa Sasuke

Soudain, la lumière de Naruto vira au rouge et Odin crissa d'un cri strident, avalant les flux du blond. Le faucon ouvrit son bec et un puissant jet électrique mélangé à la couleur rouge toucha les derniers vaisseaux des militaires.

Le blond sourit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience sa marque s'éteignit au fur et à mesure rassurant légèrement Sasuke. Tout d'un coup, ils faillirent percuter un arbre. Odin se dématérialisa, laissant tomber Sasuke et Naruto dans le vide.

Sasuke essaya de claquer des doigts pour utiliser sa foudre mais l'invocation d'Odin l'avait épuisé. Le brun vit Naruto toujours inconscient tombé en chute libre. L'épéiste arriva par une force inconnue à récupérer le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le brun ferma les yeux attendant le choc.

Un grand plouf retentit dans les fourrés du lac de Macadalia

* * *

Du côté du trio, Yahiko regarda dans une direction... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment...

Itachi, Sakura et le roux pénétrèrent enfin à Nautilus la ville périphérie à Kiri... Leur dernier escale avec de retrouver leur deux compagnons... Espérant le, sain et sauf

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Merci pour ces petits rewiews^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Désolé pour ce dernier passage catastrophique mais je devais me dépêcher et je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger ce moment... Sinon merci pour ce rewiew^^

**Sora-Sama: **Merci pour ton "roman" aux moins j'ai une idée de la part d'une personne extérieur et je suis vraiment contente, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également

**Soln96: **Et oui ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance... Merci pour ton rewiew

**Vamp's: **Merci pour ta rewiew et merci pour ce petit point non négligeable ^^ après tout les lecteurs voient des choses que l'auteur ne voit pas^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Le trio avançait dans l'immensité de Nautilus. Sakura regardait chaque boutique avec un certain sentiment nostalgique. La rose sourit se rappelant qu'elle venait dans cette cité pour s'acheter des vêtements, ses affaires scolaires et d'autres babioles qui pourraient sembler nuisible à n'importe qui mais pas à elle.

Yahiko était ébloui par la beauté de l'endroit. Des centaines de lumière illuminaient la ville, des fontaines gigantesques où s'écoulaient de l'eau orangée.

- L'eau prend sa source du lac Macadalia, c'est étrange qu'elle soit orange... D'habitude, elle est bleue azurée, dit Sakura

- Naruto a toujours adoré la couleur orange, sourit Yahiko

- Je sens quelque chose de bizarre avec cette eau comme si elle était imprégnée de magie, remarqua Itachi

Sakura et Yahiko le regardèrent étrangement.

- Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto et Sasuke? Paniqua la rose

- Je l'ignore... Mais que l'eau soit orange ne présage rien de bon, souffla l'aîné

* * *

Dans le lac de Macadalia, l'eau était orangée, des centaines d'animaux entourèrent le lac, semblant attendre quelque chose

Soudain, une bulle d'eau sortit des profondeurs du lac où deux personnes se trouvaient dedans.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en les voyants encore en vie malgré la chute vertigineuse. Le brun se souvint lorsqu'ils étaient entrain de tomber... Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix et cette voix les avait sauvées de cette chute créant une bulle d'air avant de toucher l'eau.

Les animaux vinrent à leur rencontre. Sasuke déposa Naruto toujours évanouie au sol. Les petits animaux touchaient le blond avant de l'entourer comme pour lui donner leur chaleur.

Le brun regarda autour d'eux. La forêt était de nouveau en parfaite état comme si rien ne s'était passé "et cela grâce à Naruto" pensa Sasuke. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il a fait

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans les bois ramenant Sasuke et les animaux à la réalité. Le brun récupéra Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras et de filer. Les bestioles guidaient l'épéiste à travers les arbres couchaient pour l'amener dans une crevasse dans un arbre assez étroit. Sasuke réussit à s'y engouffrer avec le blond, quelques animaux entrèrent pour continuer de réchauffer l'inconscient.

Des pas arrivèrent vers eux et Sasuke a pu distinguer des bottes. Il en était sur, il restait des militaires encore en vie.

- **Les avez-vous trouvé? **demanda l'un

- **Négatif... Mais avec une chute pareille. Il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient encore en vie**, dit un autre

-** Ne sous-estimez pas les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio ce sont comme des rats ou des cafards... Ils sont difficiles à éliminer**, répliqua le premier, **continuez les recherches!**

**- A vos ordres!**

Les militaires s'éloignèrent tandis que Sasuke serrait Naruto sentant le froid de sa peau.

- On doit vite attendre Kiri... Mais avec les militaires dans les parages cela risque d'être chaud... Et puis Naruto ne peut pas vraiment m'aider, chuchota Sasuke pour lui-même

Soudain, quelque chose tira sur son vêtement et il vit un petit écureuil avec des yeux suppliants comme s'il voulait lui dire une chose importante. Le rongeur continua de lui tirer son chandail. Sasuke comprit on ne sait comment que la petite bestiole lui incitait à le suivre.

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras, un bras derrière son dos et un autre sous ses genoux le serrant contre son torse. L'écureuil sortit de leur cachette provisoire, l'emmenant dans un autre trou dans un tronc d'arbre. Le brun glissa jusqu'à une autre sortie. L'épéiste comprit que l'écureuil leur faisait prendre des passages secrets et il sourit, mentalement il remerciait le blond de les avoir sauvé au risque de s'évanouir.

Le rongeur les conduisit dans un autre passage secret et Sasuke soupira en entendant juste derrière lui les pas des militaires. Le brun continua à avancer mais la peur était ancrée en lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir maintenant et encore moins bêtement. Au fond, il espérait que son frère s'en sorte

* * *

Du côté du trio, Itachi se demandait si tout se passer bien pour son frère.

Yahiko stressait pour son petit frère, s'imaginant les pires choses qui aient pues lui arriver. Il s'en veut d'avoir laissé son cadet avec Sasuke... Il aurait du rester avec lui

Sakura s'inquiétait également pour eux... Refusant de les perdre malgré qu'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps, elle s'est sentie liée à eux. La rose se demandait si ce n'était pas leur destin ou le fait qu'ils étaient tous des personnes normales avant que le Biju d'Uzushio ne les transforme en Jinchuriki.

Soudain, le trio fut entouré par des militaires qui pointaient leurs armes sur les trois compagnons.

- **Jinchuriki en vue**! dit l'un d'eux,** veuillez les éliminer**

Le stresse prit les trois personnes. Tout d'un coup, une douleur prit Itachi à son bras. Sa marque s'illumina d'un seul coup. Yahiko et Sakura furent surpris quand un sceau apparut sous l'aîné.

Une créature sortit du sceau. Il était immense des flammes l'entouraient. Une immense crinière de feu volait dans tous les sens. Ses poignets possédaient des chaînes détachées. Un immense collier avec des drôles de forme circulaires.

- C'est un Eidolon, souffla Yahiko

- Un quoi? S'étonnèrent les deux autres

- Un Eidolon... Mon père m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps c'est une créature que les Jinchuriki invoquent, expliqua le roux

Soudain, l'Eidolon cracha une immense boule de feu qui frappa les militaires, les carbonisant.

Itachi sourit et il s'avança vers l'Eidolon mais ce dernier le frappa violemment le projetant contre le mur le plus proche

- Il m'a également expliqué que les Eidolons ne sont à ton service que si tu arrives à te synchroniser avec lui, ajouta Yahiko

- Mais comment tu sais tout cela? demanda Sakura

- Mon frère a toujours été un Jinchuriki, dit le roux, donc je me dois de savoir une chose comme celle là pour lui

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter on a un Eidolon à affronter, intervint Itachi sortant ses pistolets

Soudain, une fumée sortit du brun et un chronomètre apparut mais ils décidèrent d'y ignorer pour affronter leur ennemi

Itachi et Yahiko tirèrent à distance tandis que Sakura le frappait directement. Les flèches du roux devinrent immédiatement de la glace avant l'impact avec l'Eidolon. Le brun tirait plusieurs balles évitant habillement les attaques de son adversaire. La rose frappait la bête de ses poings lui infligeant de lourds dégâts

Tout d'un coup, une lumière entoura l'Eidolon et il se transforma en un magnifique véhicule rouge avec des flammes et Itachi grimpa dedans et des vagues de feu entoura la voiture, tuant les militaires qui arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Le brun roula jusqu'à Yahiko et Sakura

- Changement de programme... On va à Kiri en voiture, sourit le tireur

Les deux autres montèrent dans le véhicule pour rejoindre Kiri

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite tant attendu^^. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un rewiew^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Et oui, Sasuke comprend un écureuil alors qu'il ne connaît pas leur langue et puis chacun aura son Eidolon dans cette fic donc un peu de patience^^

**Tsuna: **Désolé pour cette petite faute je ne l'avais pas vu... Sinon pour tes questions de voix tu y comprendra dans ce chapitre. Je t'avais prévenu que dans cette fic serait fort^^ à part ça tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise par le fait qu'Itachi transforme son Eidolon en voiture^^

**Sora-sama: **Et oui je suis plein de surprise par contre pour la forme je l'avais imaginé comme Final fantasy 10 je le trouvais trop bien ^^. Sinon merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le manque de mot j'essayerai de faire plus attention^^

**The-narusasu-362: **Je suis contente de surprendre un peu mes lecteurs et je suis heureuse que tu sois surprise par ce passage^^. Sinon merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait plaisirs et je les poste rapidement mes chapitres^^ comme tu peux le constater^^

**Bonne lecture à vous tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Sasuke suivait le rongeur orange à travers les différents passages secrets. Un petit gémissement attira son attention et il vit Naruto qui commençait à se réveiller

- Tu es réveillé? Chuchota l'épéiste

Le blond regarda autour de lui regardant son compagnon étrangement

- On a du s'échapper des militaires qui sont à nos trousses, expliqua Sasuke

- Et les animaux? demanda Naruto d'une voix encore endormie

- Regarde par toi-même, sourit le brun

Le Jinchuriki vit tout d'un coup un écureuil lui monter dessus et le blond lui caressa la tête

- Je vois que j'ai réussi, ria-t-il

- Oui même si on a eu des ennuies, soupira Sasuke

- Tu peux me laisser marcher, s'il te plaît? demanda Naruto

- Ah! euh... Oui bien sur, balbutia le brun tandis que l'écureuil descendait

Il déposa le Jinchuriki au sol et les deux garçons continuèrent de suivre l'écureuil. Naruto était heureux, Sasuke lui avait tout expliqué même l'histoire de la voix qu'il a cru entendre.

- Il y a de forte chance que se soit Kyubi, dit Naruto, il m'a toujours en quelque sorte aidé quand j'étais petit...

- Comme cela? S'étonna Sasuke

- Et bien je me souviens qu'il me protégeait des personnes indésirables qui voulaient me faire du mal, expliqua le blond, et peut-être qu'il m'a vu tomber et il nous a sauvé...

- Il y a des chances, sourit le brun, en tout cas, je le remercie

Naruto sourit également avant de voir devant eux une lumière aveuglante... Sortant du chemin, ils tombèrent sur une immense cité.

Le blond vit des oiseaux blancs survolant un ciel magnifiquement bleu et sans aucun nuage. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux se protégeant des rayons du soleil alors que l'écureuil se posa sur son épaule.

Sasuke lui regardait la magnifique ville portuaire de Kiri. Des bateaux étaient amarrés près de la côte, des centaines d'habitations organisaient en ligne ou en diagonal. Des chemins en pavé de pierre sur le sol. Des fleurs bleues ornaient les balcons richement décorés

Naruto sourit en voyant la beauté de la cité et il incita le brun à le suivre évitant d'être repéré par les militaires.

Le blond s'extasia devant tout ce qu'il voyait tout était magnifique selon lui. Des centaines de personnes marchaient dans les rues commerçantes.

Soudain, un attroupement attira l'attention des deux garçons. Naruto courut vers la manifestation, suivit lentement de Sasuke qui n'oublia nullement de laisser un soupire sortir de ses lèvres tellement son compagnon était épuisant à être autant énergique... Il préférait quand il dormait au moins le blond était sage... Et mignon.

Naruto réussit à arriver devant la foule à quatre pattes restant caché par les jambes des personnes. L'écureuil descendit de l'épaule du blond s'installant devant lui.

Sasuke ne voyait plus son compagnon dans cette vague de foule. Le brun s'énerva contre lui-même pour avoir perdu un blond dans ce paquet de personne décoloré alors qu'aucun n'est blond soleil... Ils sont soit roses, violets, bruns avec des mèches blancs où encore arc-en-ciel mais nullement blond...

- Bon sang! Un vrai gamin, soupira Sasuke

* * *

Le trio roulait à travers Kiri comme des fous ne respectant nullement les limitations de vitesse (conseil de l'auteur: Ne faites jamais comme eux sinon vous avez une belle note salée qui s'appelle une amende XD). Itachi et Yahiko étaient à côté tandis que Sakura se tenait derrière eux.

Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière eux et le brun se concentra pour augmenter la vitesse du véhicule laissant une marque enflammée sur le sol.

* * *

Naruto vit tout d'un coup, une voiture arrivant à la vitesse de la lumière, prêt du troupeau de personne

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sentant une présence familière... Celle d'un Eidolon

- _Ifrit,_ souffla-t-il avant de s'extirper de la foule pour essayer de poursuivre le véhicule

* * *

Sasuke fulminait malgré que la foule se soit dispersée après le passage d'un conducteur timbré, soupirant se disant que ces temps-ci on donnait le permis à n'importe qui même au danger public. Le brun sourit en y pensant "au moins, mon frère n'est pas un barge quand il conduit" pensa Sasuke avec satisfaction.

Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un

- Excusez-moi, dit la personne en se retournant

Sasuke vit un garçon d'à peu près son âge. Des cheveux rouges comme des flammes, un tatouage sur le front avec une écriture inconnue. Des yeux bleus-turquoise surlignés par du noir épais. Le brun trouvait ses yeux légèrement froids mais il passa outre

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Sasuke, dîtes? Vous n'avez pas vu un blond dans la foule?

- Non je ne crois pas, dit le roux

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Le brun alla partir quand l'homme lui retint le bras

- Tu es un Jinchuriki? dit le roux

- Quoi? Paniqua Sasuke

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'en suis un aussi

- Alors tu es...

- Mon nom est Gaara

* * *

Naruto courait dans les rues à la recherche du bolide... Il en était sur c'était l'Eidolon Ifrit, la chimère de feu. Le blond savait que seul un Jinchuriki pouvait se synchroniser avec un Eidolon alors il avait un maigre espoir de retrouver son frère... Mais il semblerait que la personne qui conduisait Ifrit était un timbré au volant surtout en pleine ville avec des centaines de personne.

Le blond soupira... Il en avait marre de ne pas retrouver l'Eidolon mais en plus, il avait perdu Sasuke pendant la grand manifestation de personne pour voir le bolide traversait devant eux.

- Tu es perdu mon mignon, dit une voix dans la pénombre

Naruto se retourna vers la voix de la personne. Cette dernière était faiblement éclairée par l'ombre des bâtiments qui ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière

- Viens un peu vers moi que je te vois de plus près, sourit l'inconnu... Mais étrangement la voix était familière à Naruto. Une lumière s'éclaira dans la tête du blond

- Kankuro? S'étonna le Jinchuriki

- Hn... Tu connais mon nom petit c'est bien la preuve que je suis connu, s'écria-t-il

- Arrête de faire ton pervers à deux balles, s'outra Naruto

Le garçon sortit de la pénombre furibonde avant de voir qui était son interlocuteur

- Naruto? S'étonna Kankuro. Ce dernier était habillé d'un voile noir sur ses cheveux, de la peinture violette sur tout le visage et deux yeux noirs, désolé Naruto! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi!

- Si tu restais plus dans la lumière que dans les ténèbres. Tu aurais pu savoir que c'était moi, sourit le blond

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois encore en vie et toujours aussi petit. Viens par ici mon vieux, s'exclama le violet prenant Naruto dans ses bras

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kankuro. Sinon où est Gaara? demanda le Jinchuriki

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait sentit quelque chose de bizarre et il est partit me laissant... Donc en l'attendant, j'ai essayé de draguer un peu, répondit Kankuro

- Plutôt de _me _draguer, rectifia Naruto

Les deux garçons rigolèrent de bon cœur ne s'étant pas vu depuis longtemps

- Cela te fait combien Naruto maintenant?

- 17 ans, sourit le blond

- Tu ne nous rajeunis pas, soupira Kankuro

- Ce n'était pas mon but, répliqua Naruto, bon il faut que je reparte à la recherche de plein de personne...

- Attends! Je t'accompagne en ce moment la ville n'est pas sur pour les Jinchuriki surtout avec les militaires qui rôdent par ici, proposa le violet

- Merci

* * *

Du côté du trio, Itachi continuait à rouler évitant difficilement les passants

- Rappelle-moi où as-tu eu ton permis? demanda Yahiko

- Bah quand j'étais dans la garde civil, répondit simplement Itachi

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait... La garde civil donne le permis à n'importe qui, soupira le roux

Soudain, la voiture se dématérialisa sur eux, envoyant ses passagers dans les tomates d'un commerçant, heureusement pour eux il était parti

- Vite filons, s'exclama Yahiko reprenant vite ses esprits mais avec une belle tomate dans les cheveux

Itachi récolta quelque tomate encore entière et bien rouge tandis que Sakura laissait des sous pour ensuite filer en douce comme des enfants prient en faute

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire sur ses passages surtout que c'était prévu surtout pour la pensée de Sasuke qui pensait que son frère était plutôt cool au volant

**Tsuna: **Oui car je voulais un peu relativisé et mettre de la bonne humeur dans cette fic^^. Sinon d'un côté, j'essaie de garder certain caractère du manga original

**Sora-sama: **Oui Temari va être dans cette fic mais elle n'est pas encore là ^^ mais je le promets elle sera dedans^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Sasuke restait sceptique devant Gaara. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre envers le roux, il ignorait encore si c'est positif ou négatif. Ce dernier marchait pensant à sa conversation avec le brun...

Flash back: Un peu avant

-_Mon nom est Gaara_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux

- Tu es l'ami de Naruto? demanda le brun

- Tu connais Naruto? s'étonna le roux

- Hn... On s'est perdu pendant le grand troupeau qui regardait la voiture passée en furie, expliqua l'épéiste

Gaara soupira imaginant parfaitement la scène qu'a offert Naruto à cet inconnu. Le roux vit des bagues aux doigts de Sasuke

- Tu es également un membre de la garde civil? dit le roux

- Je l'étais avant d'être transformé en Jinchuriki, expliqua le brun

- Tu es comme moi alors... Je faisais aussi partie de la garde civil avant de rencontrer Ichibi et qu'il me transforme en Jinchuriki, répondit Gaara, bon nous devons vite partir à la recherche de Naruto car le connaissant il s'attirera des tonnes d'ennuies

Fin du flash back

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire que l'un des amis de Naruto soit de la garde civil... Surtout que normalement les personnes de la garde civil sont censés détester les Jinchuriki

* * *

Naruto lui sautait de partout devant Kankuro qui avait son écureuil sur son épaule. Le blond marchait entre les différentes étables s'amusant de tout

- Un vrai gamin, soupira le violet sous l'accord de Noisette l'écureuil (Je sais c'est un prénom très commun pour un écureuil)

Le Jinchuriki souriait devant tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un enfin surtout un torse, s'étalant au sol sur ses petites fesses.

- Hey le minus! Regarde où tu vas, cracha un homme de carrure imposante

Naruto releva la tête et il vit un homme avec de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux sombres qui semblaient lui envoyer des éclairs, une longue barbe brun, des cicatrices sur le corps, des muscles moulants à la perfection son débardeur sombre et son pantalon.

Il prit violement Naruto par le col

- Excuse toi immédiatement, cracha l'homme

La prise du musclé étouffa presque le blond. Soudain, un coup partit dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui partit s'enquestrer dans le mur. Naruto releva la tête et il vit une silhouette familière

- Toujours à chercher les ennuies à se que je vois, ria son sauveur

Le blond écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant la voix. Il put voir malgré le soleil qui éblouissait ses yeux des cheveux rouges.

- Gaara? dit Naruto

Ce dernier sourit prenant la main de son ami pour le tirer contre lui

- Tu m'as manqué Naruto, sourit Gaara

- Toi aussi mon vieux, répliqua le blond répondant à l'étreinte

Soudain, une gifle partit sur la joue du Jinchuriki de Kyubi. Ce dernier vit Sasuke avec un regard énervé

- Ne refais jamais une chose pareil! s'écria le brun, imagine que les militaires ont reconnu que tu étais un Jinchuriki d'Uzushio

- Désolé... Mais j'avais sentis aussi la présence d'un Eidolon... Et pas n'importe lequel..._ Ifrit la chimère du feu_, expliqua Naruto

- _Ifrit_! s'exclama Gaara, attends tu veux me dire que le véhicule qui est passé devant nous était _IFRIT!_

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, répondit le blond

- C'est quoi cette histoire de _Ifrit_? demandèrent Sasuke et Kankuro qui venait d'arriver

- _Ifrit_ est un Eidolon de type feu... Il est puissant en attaque magique et en attaque physique et si un Jinchuriki a réussit à se synchroniser avec c'est qu'il doit être puissant, dit le roux

- Oui et je pensais que cela pouvait Yahiko, Itachi et Sakura mais j'ai perdu la trace de l'Eidolon et j'ai croisé Kankuro d'ailleurs Gaara... Ne laisse pas ton frère seul il a essayé de me draguer, pleura à moitié Naruto prenant son ami dans ses bras

La roux frotta son dos en signe de réconfort

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Naru je ne laisserai pas ce pervers te toucher, dit Gaara

- Hey! s'outra Kankuro

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carosse. Il sentait un étrange poing sur son coeur en voyant Naruto proche de Gaara alors qu'il se souvint comme il était proche ces derniers temps... Repensant au baiser raté...

Naruto se sépara de son ami pour voir la mine sombre de Sasuke. Le blond alla vers son compagnon posant sa main sur sa joue attirant l'attention du brun

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sasuke? demanda le Jinchuriki

- Rien... On doit retrouver mon frère et après je te laisserai avec tes _amis_, dit Sasuke en accentuant sur le dernier avant de laisser le blond en plan

Ce dernier regardait Sasuke avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'épéiste... Tout d'un coup, il se sentit mal en entendant les paroles du brun

Gaara fulminait il avait vu le comportement de Sasuke et la mine déconfite de son ami... Il n'avait que d'une chose frappait le brun pour avoir osé enlever le sourire de Naruto

Kankuro soupirait vraiment les gamins d'aujourd'hui ne comprenait rien à la vie...

* * *

Du côté du trio, Itachi pleurait presque car il avait plus son jouet, sa petite voiture

- Un gamin... Pire que mon frère, soupira Yahiko

- Yahiko... Fais-moi un bisou pour me remonter le moral, dit l'aîné

- Dans tes rêves, dit le roux

Ce dernier se stoppa devant un fleuriste et il vit beaucoup de fleur mais une catégorie attira son regarde les lys blancs

- Les fleurs que Naruto adorent...

Flash back: 9 ans plus tôt

Dans un jardin derrière leur maison, un petit blond était allongé sur le ventre regardant une fleur. Un roux arriva vers le petit être.

- Naruto que fais-tu? demanda-t-il

- Je regarde la fleur... Elle est vraiment belle... Maman a dit que les fleurs étaient très coquette et lorsque le printemps venait elles raiyonnaient de leur éclat, éclosant pour charmer les abeilles et les papillons, sourit Naruto, mais celle là c'est la plus belle de toutes les fleurs... Elle n'a pas d'épine et puis elle est blanche comme les nuages qui recouvrent le bleu du ciel

- Tu vas finir comme les intellectuels Naruto, ria Yahiko faisant bouder son frère

- Je m'en fiche au moins moi j'ai un cerveau, se vanta le blond

- Regardez-moi cette petite tête qui se croit plus fort que moi du haut de ses 6 ans, dit le roux

- Et alors 6 ans et toutes ses dents, sourit le petit

Soudain, Yahiko se jeta sur son frère pour une bataille de chatouille jusqu'à tard le soir. Naruto haletait tellement il avait rigolé et il regarda la petite fleur à ses côtés.

- Dis Yahiko? Elle s'appelle comment cette fleur? demanda le blond

Le roux semblait réfléchir

- Je crois que c'est un Lys blanc, dit son frère

- Un Lys? Je trouve que cela lui va bien, sourit Naruto en caressant son pétale.

Le jeune enfant s'endormit sur l'herbe épuiser. Yahiko caressa la joue de son cadet

- Tu es incorrigible... S'il te plaît Naruto... Ne grandis pas trop vite petit frère

Fin du flash back

Yahiko pénétra dans la boutique achetant un Lys blanc...

- Oui c'est bien cette fleur... Naruto...

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Merci à tous de suivre ma fic et à tout ceux qui me laissent des rewiews^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Et oui on est un Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas et oui Yahiko aime bien se souvenir de l'innocence de son petit frère lorsqu'il était jeune ^^. Sinon je voulais juste faire un petit truc drôle avec Itachi et il semblerait que cela a eu son effet ^^. Merci de suivre cette fic^^

**Sora-sama: **Bien sur Sasuke qui ne soit pas jaloux c'est impossible^^. Je suis contente qui t'es fait sourire car je fais tout pour donner un baume au cœur à mes lecteurs. Ensuite oui j'avais pensé faire un Itachi/Yahiko après tout dans une fic... Il ne faut pas qu'un seul couple^^. Sinon pour Gaara est bien tu verras^^ je ne vais pas tout te dire sinon il n'y aura plus de suspense. Et pour finir, ne t'inquiète pas cela ne me dérange pas tes questions cela montre que tu adores cette fic et que tu as trop envie de savoir ce qui se passe^^. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Le quatuor marchait dans les rues de Kiri. La foule s'était dispersée. Le soleil déclinait au loin se reflétant sur la mer.

Sasuke fut étonné de la facilité qu'il avait eu à se fondre dans la masse... Pourtant un roux, un homme maquillé en violet, un blond et un brun inexpressif... Cela ne courait pas les rues de la ville portuaire, à moins qu'ils aient l'habitude d'avoir des étrangers bizarres et suspects.

Soudain, Gaara les poussa dans une ruelle sombre et mal éclairée

- Gaa... tenta Naruto mais le roux lui mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler

Des militaires passèrent ne semblant nullement les remarquer. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant ces hommes armés et près à tirer à blanc. Une fois la menace éloignée, Gaara enleva sa main

- Nous devons rester prudent. Naruto tu restes avec moi c'est plus sur et Kankuro tu iras avec Sasuke, énonça le roux

- Non! répliqua le brun, je vais rester avec Naruto et toi tu vas avec ton frère

- Je te rappelle que tu l'as perdu une fois et je connais cette ville comme ma poche, dit Gaara lançant un regard noir à Sasuke

- Peut-être mais c'est Yahiko qui m'a chargé de le surveiller et je connais également cette ville, s'écria-t-il lançant le même regard au roux

Naruto regardait les deux garçons se lançaient des éclairs entre eux pour lui... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient comme cela... Ils étaient pourtant dans le même camp c'est à dire celui des Jinchuriki et accessoirement ils étaient des anciens membre de la garde civil... Le blond regarda peiné le sol avant de prendre son courage à deux mains devant ces deux forces de la nature...

- Sinon je peux aller avec Kankuro si c'est à cause de moi que vous vous disputez, dit faiblement le Jinchuriki

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons faisant sursauter Naruto

Deux gifles partirent dans les airs. Sasuke et Gaara tanguait se retenant contre le mur derrière eux, leur joue avait désormais une belle trace rouge. Naruto vit avec étonnement Kankuro la main levée

- Vous êtes des imbéciles tous les deux et totalement immature, dit le violet, vous devriez avoir honte de vous, à quoi cela vous sert de vous battre pour savoir qui aura Naruto! Il n'est pas un prix... Il est peut-être jeune et insouciant mais il n'est pas non plus idiot... Et vous n'êtes pas ses mères donc c'est à lui de décider avec qui il va. Vas-y Naruto... Choisit...

Le blond sourit au plus vieux d'entre eux

- Déjà j'aurai une question... Pourquoi doit-on nous séparer? dit Naruto

Cette question prit tout le monde au dépourvu et ce fut Gaara qui répondit

- Car les militaires sont en abondance dans cette ville et qu'un groupe de quatre Jinchuriki se voient facilement donc le plus simple est de se séparer et de se trouver un point de rendez-vous

- Oui mais je dois retrouver Yahiko, Itachi et Sakura, s'exclama Naruto, alors si on doit faire une équipe de deux... Je prends Sasuke

Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse tandis que Gaara resta sceptique, demandant une explication à son ami

- Et bien... Itachi est le frère de Sasuke et comme je cherche le mien et qu'il est forcément avec lui... Cela nous évitera de se faire remarquer... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, balbutia Naruto

- C'est simple, intervint Sasuke en soutien, on trouve Yahiko... On trouve mon frère ça sert à quoi de faire deux équipes si c'est pour se rejoindre plus tard

- Merci Sasuke, souffla le blond heureux que son compagnon ait compris

Gaara fronça les sourcils avant d'accepter et il tendit un objet à Sasuke. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux

- Il bouge beaucoup, cela te sera utile, dit le roux, rendez-vous à l'hôtel "_pêcheur_" au septième arrondissement près de la Mairie de Kiri

- Je sais où c'est, répliqua Sasuke

- Et Sasuke si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Naruto je te promets que tu le regretteras et que même si tu te caches au fin fond d'Uzushio... Je te retrouverai pour t'éliminer

Les yeux froids et durs du roux surpris Sasuke qui lança un sourire hautain à Gaara avant de rejoindre Naruto. Ce dernier attendait patiemment son compagnon.

Sasuke arriva à la hauteur du blond

- Naruto... ton poignet, dit le brun

Naruto ne comprenant pas et il lui tendit son bras lorsque il écarquilla les yeux voyant Sasuke le menotter avec une bague à son poignet et l'autre bague il se le mit à son propre poignet

- C'est Gaara qui m'y a passé pour éviter que je te perde, expliqua Sasuke à la question silencieuse du blond

Ce dernier ne disait rien au fond de lui... Il était heureux... Il se sentait lier à Sasuke par un autre lien...

* * *

Le trio marchait dans la rue, Sakura souriait discutant avec les deux garçons... Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle s'entendrait aussi bien avec ses aînés.

La rose comprenait pourquoi Yahiko tenait autant à son petit frère et pourquoi il lui avait acheté des fleurs mais la personne qui l'avait plus surprise fut définitivement Itachi...

Ce dernier avait eu une enfance vraiment difficile... A 14 ans, il devait s'occuper de Sasuke à cause de la mort de leurs parents... Dès qu'il a eu 14 ans, l'aîné des Uchiha était rentré dans la garde civil vite suivit par Sasuke refusant rester seul sans son grand frère... Mais l'entrée à l'école de la garde civil fut le dernier instant d'innocence de Sasuke

Sakura avait entendu des rumeurs sur comment on formait les futurs membres de la garde civil... Les professeurs enseignent aux premières années entre autre à des enfants des tonnes d'idée reçues comme celle que les Jinchuriki d'Uzushio sont des êtres nuisibles et que leur première mission est de les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier.

Peu de temps après, on entrainait les jeunes adolescents à tuer, à utiliser des armes à feu ou encore à ne connaître aucun sentiment telle que l'amitié ou l'amour... La garde civil et les militaires sont deux branches distinct que le conseillé du pays du feu, Danzo appelle la _"Racine"_, ils appartiennent au pays du feu et ils doivent garder le pays comme il était avant l'arrivée des Biju d'Uzushio sur leur terre...

Seulement selon Sakura, il y avait anguille sous roche... Après tout, pourquoi les Biju iraient sur les terres du pays du feu alors qu'ils avaient leur propre terre... Est-ce que Uzushio était aussi horrible que prétend le conseillé? Elle n'en savait rien... Pour elle, ce monde était trop vaste et trop étrange... Surtout depuis que la rose était devenue une Jinchuriki

Itachi regardait Yahiko et le brun sourit devant la tête réfléchit du roux... Avant de regarder de nouveau devant. Soudain, l'aîné poussa ses deux compagnons dans une ruelle plutôt sombre. Un militaire passa devant eux sans les remarquer

- Il y a beaucoup de militaire, chuchota Itachi

- C'est plutôt mauvais à Kiri... Il n'y a pas tellement de rue sombre. On a eu de la chance d'en tomber sur une, murmura Sakura, ils doivent se douter qu'il y a des Jinchuriki d'Uzushio dans cette ville... Il suffit qu'il en trouve un et ils font la Purge de Kiri, l'une des immenses villes portuaires

- Ce n'est pas vrai... ragea Yahiko, si jamais ils tombent sur Naruto et Sasuke

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère est prudent et très professionnel... Il sait comment se fondre dans la masse, sourit Itachi fière

- Oui mais est-ce qu'il était accompagné? demanda le roux

Un gros blanc survint

- Ils sont fichus... dit l'aîné

* * *

Sasuke marchait avec Naruto près de lui car les menottes qui les reliaient ne laisser pas tellement d'espace personnel. Le brun ne voulant voir les chaînes les reliait, il tenait la main du blond

Ce dernier était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre n'osant dire quoi que se soit, tellement la situation était embarrassante surtout que Sasuke n'avait pas les clés des menottes.

Soudain, Sasuke poussa Naruto contre un mur se plaçant juste devant lui, leurs lèvres à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Leurs regards se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Le blond crut qu'il allait s'évanouir devant leur proximité. Le brun s'éloigna du Jinchuriki. Ce dernier sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine c'était la troisième fois que Sasuke lui faisait son coup à cause des militaires... Encore une scène identique et Naruto ne serait plus quoi faire... Une chance pour le blond, plus le soleil se couchait plus les habitants rentraient chez eux où encore sortait de leur boulot, pour revenir chez eux.

Sasuke essayait de cacher ses rougeurs... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais faire cela à Naruto était pour lui... Plaisant... Plonger son regard dans cette mer d'un bleu lapis-lazuli était pour lui un moyen de se déconnecter de ce monde... Il voyait facilement que le blond était à chaque fois perturber quand Sasuke faisait cela laissant une respiration haletante franchir ses lèvres... Ses joues rougis par la gêne du moment et ses yeux légèrement embués d'incompréhension...

Tout d'un coup, le brun vit un autre militaire et il traina Naruto dans une ruelle sombre, calant le blond contre le mur. Le blond était rouge de nouveau devant sa proximité avec son compagnon.

- Naruto... souffla Sasuke

Le Jinchuriki essaya de capter le regard du brun. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond

- Naruto... Que m'as-tu fais? murmura l'épéiste plus pour lui-même

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux devant cette question... Il ne savait quoi répondre. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que Sasuke se colla plus contre son compagnon. Naruto se laissa glisser au sol entraînant l'ancien membre de la garde civil avec lui. Le blond s'assit laissant Sasuke se plaçait entre ses jambes.

Le blond trouvait qu'il était vraiment trop proche du brun... Vraiment trop proche.

Soudain, il sentit des lèvres sur son front et il comprit que c'était celle de Sasuke. Naruto se sentit encore plus rougir si ce n'est possible...

- Naruto...

La voix de Sasuke était dite comme un murmure...

- Sasuke..., répondit le blond à ses appels.

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien exactement ils étaient dans cette ruelle mais pour eux le temps semblait s'éterniser.

Le cœur de Naruto tambourinait au fur et à mesure que leur souffle se mélangeait... Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger se fixant malgré la pénombre qui prenait la cité de Kiri... Sasuke avança sa tête de celle du blond de quelque centimètre délicatement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Ce contacte électrisa les membres de Naruto qui voulaient sentir plus qu'un simple frôlement. Le blond combla l'espace capturant les lèvres de Sasuke.

Soudain, le blond vit une énorme machine à tentacule détruisant des centaines de maison, tuant des habitants...Tout d'un coup, dans sa vision, il entendit une voix... La voix de Kyubi...

Naruto rompu le baiser tremblotant. Sasuke regarda étonné le blond.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" paniqua le blond "Je n'aurai jamais du embrasser Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Putain c'est quoi ce bordel?"

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde comme toujours voici la suite^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Kawaii-Sama: **Merci pour ta rewiew qui m'a fait plaisirs. Sinon je m'étais inspirées de Final Fantasy 13 mais je l'avais dit plutôt... Vers les premiers chapitres mais bon cela ne me dérange pas de le redire^^

**Tsuna: **En effet, je vais faire un couple avec ces deux-là^^. Oui en quelque sorte, Naruto et Sasuke sont liés enfin dans leur "destin" c'est vite dit mais leur tâche sont quelque peu similaire^^. Merci pour ta rewiew et la réaction de Sasuke est dans ce chapitre^^

**Soln96: **Désolé pour cette fin c'est pour illustrer une suite dans cette fic car cette vision qu'a eue Naruto est très importante pour la suite des événements^^

**Sora-sama: **Merci pour ton rewiew surtout que pour la scène du baiser j'avais trouvé que je l'avais un peu trop vite... Mais bon je vois que non et que cela passe. Sinon, désolé également pour cette vision mais elle était important comme je l'ai dit tantôt... Elle était importante pour la suite qui va se faire... Car elle concerne un peu la tâche que Naruto doit faire pour ne plus être au service de Kyubi... (pas que rester la marionnette de Kyukyu le dérange). Sinon merci de m'avoir prévenue pour ces petits mots manquants^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Sasuke regardait surpris la réaction de Naruto. Il se disait qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas du s'embrasser. Le brun se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir fait cela en voyant Naruto tremblotait comme une feuille. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de voir l'image passait en boucle dans sa tête. Il pouvait presque entendre des personnes hurler à l'aide...

- Désolé Naruto, souffla l'épéiste sortant le Jinchuriki de sa rêverie

Naruto releva sa tête pour voir la mine triste et sombre de son compagnon. Le blond le vit se pincer les lèvres, son regard fuyait le sien. Le Jinchuriki prit par instinct son ami dans ses bras

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Naruto, ce n'est pas toi mais moi... J'ai eu l'impression de voir ma tâche... Celle que je devrai accomplir

- Quoi? S'étonna Sasuke

- Quand on s'est embrassé... J'ai eu une sorte de vision ou un défiler d'image... Je voyais un monstre avec des tentacules qui détruisaient des villages entiers, tuant des centaines de personne et j'ai également entendu la voix de Kyubi, expliqua le blond serrant son étreinte contre le brun alors qu'une larme s'échappa des yeux, j'ai... J'ai eu peur... Sasuke

Ce dernier répondit à l'étreinte se plaçant contre le mur calant Naruto sur ses jambes. Le blond se cala contre le torse de son compagnon posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke.

Soudain, ils entendirent des militaires parlaient près d'eux

-** Le conseillé ordonne qu'on fasse la Purge de Kiri**, dit un soldat

- **Ils ont trouvé des Jinchuriki?** demanda un autre

- **Négatif mais notre arme oui. Il affirme que des Jinchuriki d'Uzushio sont dans cette ville et qu'ils se cachent**, expliqua le premier,** préparons les habitants de la cité pour la Purge... Le train partira demain 12 heure 00**

- **A vos ordres!**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux... Tous les habitants vont se faire exterminer. Le blond voulut aller voir les militaires mais c'est sans compter sur Sasuke et les menottes qui les lient entre eux.

Le brun tira sur sa bague ramenant le Jinchuriki vers lui.

- Tu comptes faire quoi? Même si tu te montres ils vont faire la Purge... Et là, toi tu mourras, dit Sasuke, ils ont parlé d'une arme et on ignore qu'est-ce que c'est. Pour l'instant, on doit retrouver la moitié de notre groupe

- Et Kankuro et Gaara... Je te rappelle que Gaara est aussi un Jinchuriki et que s'il l'attrape cela reviendra au même, paniqua Naruto

Sasuke soupira au fond de lui il n'avait nullement envie de sauver Gaara... Mais en voyant la tête de Naruto, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être mieux les aider aussi...

* * *

Itachi, Yahiko et Sakura marchaient prudemment dans les rues de Kiri.

Tout d'un coup, ils virent des militaires regrouper un nombre important de citoyen

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Ils font la Purge de Kiri, murmura Sakura, ils vont tuer mes parents

- Ils doivent se douter qu'il y a des Jinchuriki d'Uzushio dans la ville, dit Yahiko, c'est mauvais

- En effet, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche... D'habitude, c'est le conseillé du pays du feu Danzo qui décide de faire une Purge... Pourquoi en faire une? souffla Itachi

- Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais ils ont peut-être trouvé Naruto et Sasuke, chuchota la rose

- Non ils auraient fait une annonce... Ils n'ont absolument rien trouvé... Les militaires sont à chaque fois fière d'avoir trouvé des choses qui proviennent d'Uzushio donc ils auraient fait un message sur le grand écran disant qu'ils avaient trouvés des Jinchuriki ou encore des vestiges d'Uzushio, expliqua l'aîné

- Comme ce jour-là... dit Yahiko

Flash back: Le jour de la Purge à Ame

Yahiko était dans les rangs de la ville d'Ame ne comprenant nullement pourquoi des centaines de personne étaient en rang... Des militaires les entouraient arme à la main.

Soudain, l'écran géant de la ville s'alluma dévoilant Danzo. Ce dernier souriait comme s'il était heureux. Yahiko fronça les sourcils en voyant cet homme. Il n'y avait pas à le dire mais il avait quelque chose qu'il détestait chez ce conseillé

_- Habitant d'Ame et touriste qui êtes venus voir le magnifique feu d'artifice d'Ame... Nous sommes dans le regret de vous confirmer que cette ville bien que magnifique, devra subir une Purge... En effet, nous avons trouvé dans les baffons de la ville un vestige D'Uzushio..._

Yahiko entendit des cris d'effroi de la part des habitants. Le roux voyait le sourire de Danzo qui ne s'effaçait "c'est pourtant ses citoyens... Alors pourquoi il sourit?"

_- Grâce à notre arme capable de détecter les vestiges d'Uzushio ou encore certain Jinchuriki, le pays du feu sera débarrasser de ces vermines. Malheureusement, notre arme n'est pas opérationnelle et nécessite encore de l'améliorer mais ensemble nous vaincrons la menace de ces immondices d'Uzushio. Pour cela, vous avez peut-être été contaminés par les parasites provenant du vestige... Pour limiter la propagation, je m'en vois navré de vous affirmer que je me dois faire la Purge... Vous irez sur les terres d'Uzushio où vous y vivrez en paix grâce à des constructions que nous avons faites pour vous... Pour plus de sécurité, j'ai ordonné à ma "Racine" de vous escorter jusque dans Uzushio... _

L'écran s'éteignit sur un Danzo qui continuait à sourire.

Fin du flash back

Soudain, l'écran de Kiri s'alluma sur Danzo qui continuait à sourire

-_ Cher habitant de Kiri, notre arme est enfin opérationnelle. Nous avons détecté la présence de Jinchuriki dans cette ville. Malheureusement, ils se cachent mais ne vous inquiétez pas nos militaires sont entrains de fouiller de fond en comble la cité à la recherche de ces immondices d'Uzushio..._

Le trio n'écoutait plus. Yahiko ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il souriait... C'est quand même ses habitants

- Une arme... Ils veulent nous traquer comme des animaux, ragea Itachi

- Nous ferons mieux de nous dépêcher à trouver Naruto et Sasuke, proposa Sakura sous l'accord des deux hommes

* * *

Le duo avait également vu le message vidéo... Naruto tremblait alors que les images de sa vision revinrent comme un boomerang... Pourquoi cette arme lui était-elle aussi familière? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... Etait-ce sa tâche?

Sasuke bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais gardant un masque d'indifférence. Il voyait Naruto et il semblerait que le blond redoute quelque chose mais quoi...

Soudain, l'histoire du blond lui revint en mémoire. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette machine pendant les cours d'éducation à l'école de la garde civil...

- Naruto... Je crois connaître le nom de la machine que tu as vue

Le blond regarda Sasuke avec un regard d'incompréhension

- Elle se nomme... Ragnarok...

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse pour le court chapitre que j'avais posté hier mais je voulais surtout apporter des révélations sur certain point^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **D'un côté... Qui aime Danzo... Ce type est un grand manipulateur et un chieur de première... D'ailleurs j'étais contente quand Sasuke l'a tué (une personne inutile en moins manque plus que Madara hihi^^) désolé je déraille... Et pour leur tâche tu verras^^

**Sora-sama: **Merci pour ce compliment cela fait plaisirs^^. Je suis contente que tu es compris pour la vision et il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'il reste ami... Après tout, Kyubi ne va pas abandonner Naruto du jour au lendemain^^. Sinon pour Ragnarok il aura une autre fonction que dans le jeu véritable car comme je l'ai dit je modifie l'histoire à ma sauce (bolognaise ou moutarde on va voir XD). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme les autres^^ (Désolé pour ce grand roman)

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew très réconfortante^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le trio décida d'un accord commun de sauver les habitants de Kiri pour empêcher la Purge de cette ville... Et pour cela ils devaient faire une chose... Virer les militaires de la ville.

Itachi lança une bombe au loin qui explosa dans un bruit sonore attirant certain militaire vers le point où la fumée noire s'échappée. Yahiko et Sakura foncèrent sur les militaires restant les tuant ou les assommants. La rose alla vers les habitants terrifiés

- Tout va bien nous sommes là pour vous aider, dit Sakura

- Vous êtes la petite Haruno? demanda une vieille dame

- Oui c'est bien moi... J'ai amené des amis à moi, je vous présente Yahiko... Vous devez vite partir cette Purge est un piège de l'Etat pour anéantir les habitants qui ont été proche d'un univers proche d'Uzushio

- Nous éliminer? S'étonnèrent les habitants

- Hn, intervint Itachi, je suis un membre de la garde civil... Itachi Uchiha pour vous servir

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux devant l'aîné du trio

- Mais alors... Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les militaires? demanda une femme

- J'ai été là pendant la Purge d'Ame et j'ai vu le vrai visage des militaires. Ils font des Purges pour éliminer des habitants innocents et ils font croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont arrivés à Uzushio, s'exclama Itachi

Une personne sortit du troupeau

- Nous ne vous croyons pas! s'exclama cette personne, le gouvernement nous protège de la menace d'Uzushio

- S'ils vous protègent d'Uzushio alors pourquoi sont-ils censés vous emmener là-bas, intervint Yahiko, êtes-vous aveugles? Regardez ces militaires à quoi cela leur sert d'avoir leur arme?

- Pour nous protéger des Jinchuriki seul eux veulent notre mort, notre liberté, notre fin à tous, répliqua un autre membre

Le trio n'en revenait ces personnes croyaient durs comme fer à cette politique injuste...

Itachi baissa la tête devant cette constatation avant de s'éloigner des habitants de Kiri. Yahiko leur lança un dernier regard noir avant de partir à la poursuite du brun.

Sakura regarda ses deux amis...Lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule

- Vas-y... Je sais que tu tiens à eux mon enfant, dit une vieille dame, je vous crois quand vous parliez du gouvernement et je serai derrière vous quoi qu'il arrive...

La rose sourit avant de prendre le même chemin que ses compagnons de route

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke voyaient des centaines de personnes en troupeau

- Sasuke que fait-on? demanda le blond inquiet

- Mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer, souffla Sasuke gardant la main de Naruto dans la sienne

Les garçons coururent passant discrètement dans la foule. Soudain, une explosion retentit vers le Nord attirant l'intention des militaires qui partirent dans cette direction. Sasuke sourit en voyant la fumée

- C'est sur maintenant, mon frère est à Kiri... Il n'y a que lui pour créer une telle diversion, viens, souffla le brun tirant Naruto

Ce dernier suivait tant bien que mal son compagnon mais les menottes lui faisaient mal... Il pouvait presque voir du sang s'écouler de son poignet tellement la bague meurtrissait sa peau

Naruto regardait Sasuke. Il semblait si sérieux... Et très professionnel. Le blond baissa la tête devant cette image... Il aimerait être comme lui... Plus sur de ses choix... Le Jinchuriki savait qu'il était encore immature... Il voulait être responsable et être capable de faire voir à tout le monde ce dont il était capable.

Malheureusement, il avait beau être joyeux pour lui sa vie ressemblait à une cage dorée... Il avait beau crié, hurlé... Personne ne l'entend à part celui qui lui a fait voir la lumière pour la première fois... Sasuke Uchiha...

- On y arrivera Naruto ne t'inquiète pas, dit le brun

Le blond sourit à cette phrase... Avant de se mettre à la hauteur de son compagnon

- Alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter... Surtout si je suis avec toi, sourit Sasuke

Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'épéiste avant qu'un sourire naquit dans le coin des lèvres du brun

- Je crois avoir une idée pour les rejoindre plus vite, dit l'épéiste avec un sourire malicieux sous le regard d'incompréhension de son ami

* * *

Le trio était entouré par les militaires qui tendaient leur arme vers eux.

- Que fait-on? demanda Sakura

- Déjà ne pas utiliser nos capacités... Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir qui nous sommes, chuchota Itachi

Un militaire s'avança vers eux

- **Identification...** dit-il analysant les données des prisonniers,** Itachi Uchiha... Membre de la garde civil... Rang: Commandant de la 13eme division... Age: 27 ans... Antécédent: Négatif... Famille: Sasuke Uchiha 21 ans... Membre de la garde promut au rang de capitaine... Parents: morts il y a 13 ans.**

-** Identification...** reprit le militaire sur Yahiko, **Yahiko Namikaze... Age: 26 ans... Antécédent: Négatif... Aucune information supplémentaire**

- **Identification... Sakura Haruno... Age: 22 ans Antécédent: Négatif... Futur médecin... Famille: Mr et Mme Haruno vivant à Kiri**, termina-t-il

Le militaire s'éloigna alors qu'un autre alla vers le roux son arme pointé sur lui

- **Pourquoi a-t-on aucune information sur toi?** Demanda le soldat

Yahiko sourit

- Je suis quelqu'un de très discret, répondit le roux malicieusement

Seulement le militaire ne semblait nullement rire pointant dangereusement le canon de son arme vers la gorge de Yahiko. Ce dernier déglutit drôlement en voyant le soldat qui allait presser sur la gâchette

Tout d'un coup, un gigantesque guerrier apparut de nulle part frappant le sol. Des centaines d'éclairs partaient dans tous les sens touchant les soldats pour les rendre inconscient ou au pire des cas les tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que? Souffla Itachi voyant la chose énorme devant eux

Soudain, ils virent sur l'épaule du guerrier deux visages familiers côte à côte.

- Je t'ai manqué grand frère, sourit l'un d'eux à l'aîné

- Sasuke?

Les deux personnes descendirent du guerrier souplement. Yahiko vit son frère entier et en vie, ne tenant plus il se jeta dans les bras de son cadet alors qu'Itachi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère

Sakura voyait l'immense guerrier derrière eux, déglutissant

- C'est un Eidolon? demanda la rose un peu inquiète

- Oui il s'appelle _Odin_, répondit Naruto, cela à l'air d'aller Sakura!

- En effet, vous nous avez fait peur, répliqua-t-elle, arriver sur cet Eidolon c'est une entrée très remarquer. Je suis étonnée moi qui pensais que Sasuke aimait plutôt être discret dans ses entrées en matière. Je vois que je me suis trompée

Sasuke ne dit rien trop occuper à garder un œil sur son cadet

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir Naruto, pleura Yahiko

- Yahiko arrête de me prendre pour un enfant je serai bientôt majeur, sourit le blond

- Oui mais Naruto tu resteras toujours le garçon innocent que j'ai connu... Viens faire un câlin à ton frère adoré

- Je veux bien mais je suis bloqué, ria nerveusement Naruto

Le roux regarda son cadet étrangement. Ce dernier lui montra son poignet et Yahiko vit des menottes avec un autre bras et il remonta son regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent remarquant que le bras appartenait en réalité à Sasuke

Une...

Deux...

Trois...

- JE VAIS TE TUER! s'exclama Yahiko vite retenu par Sakura, COMMENT OSES-TU METTRE DES MENOTTES A MON PETIT FRERE ENCORE INNOCENT!

Naruto déglutit alors que Sasuke regardait le roux se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

- Euh... Yahiko... Pour t'expliquer, c'était l'idée d'un ami à moi les menottes car Sasuke avait du mal à me faire tenir à carreaux et qu'il avait réussit à me perdre une fois... D'ailleurs, Sasuke je m'en excuse encore mais ne lui en veut pas au moins on était sur de ne pas se perdre... Tu me connais quand je suis dans une nouvelle ville je ne tiens pas facilement en place

Yahiko soupira

- C'est vrai qu'une fois je t'ai perdu 6 fois dans la même ville, dit le roux, et c'est qui cet ami?

- Gaara... Je l'avais rencontré il y a quelque année c'est un Jinchuriki comme nous, sourit Naruto

- Mais il a été transformé par Ichibi, ajouta Sasuke le plus naturellement

- D'ailleurs, nous ferons mieux de le retrouver avant les militaires ainsi que son frère Kankuro, dit le blond

- Et mes parents? demanda Sakura

Naruto ne savait pas quoi lui répondre sur le coup après tout les militaires avaient décidé de faire la Purge de Kiri

- On les trouvera également, c'est une promesse et lorsqu'un Namikaze fait une promesse c'est pour la vie! Sourit Naruto pointant son pouce contre son cœur

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde! D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette erreur le pire c'est que j'y avais relu avant de le poster... Conseil pour moi-même ne jamais y faire le soir après les cours surtout quand je suis épuisée^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96:** Merci pour ta rewiew^^ Je suis contente que ce passage t'est plus^^

**Tsuna: **Merci pour tes "bravo" ils m'ont fait drôlement plaisirs et peut-être que d'un côté tu as raison car je ne sais pas si tu as compris mais Itachi n'était pas encore entré en scène lorsque Sakura s'est présentée avec Yahiko^^. Donc voilà la suite...

**Sora-sama: **D'un côté, Yahiko reste très protecteur envers Naruto malgré qu'il soit presque majeur^^. Sinon, en effet, Sasuke jaloux sera de retour pour nous jouer un mauvais tour (mais pas à la team rocket XD désolé délire à deux balles). J'avais relu mais il semble que je n'avais pas bien vu ce petit soucis^^ technique

**Bonne lecture à tous^^ désolé pour ce chapitre court ^^;**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Les cinq compagnons réunifiaient se cacher difficilement dans les rues. Sasuke restait près de Naruto à cause des menottes.

Yahiko regardait les deux garçons menottés d'un œil suspicieux.

Sakura sourit en voyant que Sasuke et Naruto se sont rapprochés et que leur petite querelle soit enfin terminée

- Sasuke tu me fais mal à tirer sur les menottes, chuchota le blond

- Fais avec, répliqua le brun avec un sourire dans le coin

Enfin quelque petite querelle persistait entre eux...

Itachi sourit devant cette scène touchante. Il savait que son frère ne voulait pas perdre la face en public. L'aîné avait bien vu le rapprochement entre les deux garçons et au fond il en était heureux pour son frangin

Ce dernier souriait devant la bouille enfantine de son ami. Il se souvenait de leur début chaotique à tous les deux... Sasuke savait qu'il avait jugé Naruto dès qu'il a su que le blond était un Jinchuriki... Le brun l'avait collé une étiquette "personne nuisible à éliminer" mais depuis qu'il avait compris que Naruto n'était pas comme les autres Jinchuriki... Il s'était dit de lui laisser une chance... Cette chance lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son compagnon... Malgré son statut de Jinchuriki, il était très sensible à son entourage, refusant que des innocents meurent par sa faute, remarquant également facilement quand quelque chose n'allait pas...

Sasuke se souvenait de leur baiser dans la ruelle sombre... Pour lui, c'était un moment magique où seul eux deux compter... Personne n'était un membre de la garde civil ou encore un Jinchuriki d'Uzushio...

Naruto voyait Sasuke perdu dans ses pensées se demandant à quoi il songeait. Le blond regarda désormais son frère qui envoyait des regards noirs au brun. Cette image fit rire mentalement Naruto

Sakura trouvait que l'ambiance était plus amicale qu'à leur début où Sasuke et Naruto se disputaient manquant souvent d'en venir aux mains pour respecter leurs propres idées.

- Sasuke! C'est où qu'on doit retrouver vos amis? demanda Itachi coupant son frère dans ses pensées

- A l'hôtel "_pêcheur_", répondit-il

- Ce n'est pas très loin, dit Sakura, venez! Je vous y conduis

La rose courut dans les rues vite suivit de ses compagnons. Ils passèrent par une ruelle sombre pour éviter d'être repéré par les militaires. Sasuke et Naruto étaient un peu en retrait à cause du brun fatigué d'avoir utilisé Odin

Soudain, Naruto tomba lourdement au sol avant d'arriver dans la ruelle.

- **Venez! J'ai entendu quelque chose!** s'exclama une voix derrière eux

Sasuke arriva vite à la hauteur du blond pour le porter jusque dans la ruelle. Des militaires passèrent près d'eux. Le brun mit sa main sur les lèvres de Naruto appréciant ce contacte.

- **Surement un chat**, dit un militaire,** continuons les Jinchuriki nous échappent encore!**

Le brun soupira. Naruto se sentit rougir devant leur nouvelle proximité. La main de Sasuke ne se défit pas de sa place. Le blond poussait par ses instincts, déposa des baisers sur la main accessible à ses lèvres.

Sasuke sentant les lèvres de Naruto sur sa main, il rougit. Le brun tourna sa tête vers le blond et il le vit se concentrer sur les baisers qu'il lui offrait.

- Vous venez les garçons? demanda Sakura

Les deux garçons se sentirent rougir tandis que Sasuke enlevait sa main de la douceur des lèvres de Naruto.

Ce dernier lançait presque des regards noirs à la rose pour lui avoir enlevé ce petit moment d'intimité avec Sasuke... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il cherchait ces petits moments où ils étaient proches tous les deux pour en profiter.

Sasuke lui fulminait également contre Sakura car il avait apprécié les petites attentions de Naruto sur main. Le brun la regarda avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres sous le regard du blond.

Le Jinchuriki rougit en voyant le geste de l'épéiste

"un baiser indirecte" pensa Naruto.

Sasuke se rapprocha de l'oreille du blond

- Si tu veux dans l'hôtel on finit là où on s'en était arrêté, murmura Sasuke

Naruto rougit avant d'être tiré par le brun.

Les cinq compagnons arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Heureusement pour eux, les militaires ne sont pas encore venus fouiller les lieux.

- Le plus simple est de se séparer pour recouvrir plus de surface, dit Itachi, Sasuke tu seras avec Naruto de toute façon tu ne peux pas le lâcher. Yahiko et Sakura, vous venez avec moi

- Je veux être avec mon frère, répliqua Yahiko

Le blond regarda Sasuke avait des petits yeux suppliants

- Yahiko, je m'occupe de ton frère. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit le brun, je le protégerai

Le roux regarda le brun suspicieusement

- Yahiko... Sasuke a raison. Il peut s'occuper de ton frère et puis ils sont menottés... On ne peut pas faire autrement, dit Itachi

L'archer soupira avant d'accepter.

Naruto sourit pour ensuite faire un bisou sur la joue de son aîné. Ce dernier y répondit par un frottement des cheveux de son cadet

- Reviens-nous vite, sourit le roux

- Je te le promets, grand frère... Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit à quoi ressemble Gaara! s'exclama Naruto

Un gros blanc survint. Lorsqu'un rire nerveux les coupa

- C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas pensé, dit Yahiko (c'est lui qui a rit)

Naruto le décrit rapidement et le groupe se sépara de nouveau.

* * *

Sasuke tira Naruto pour entrée dans une chambre au hasard. Le blond sourit et lorsque le brun ferma la porte. Le Jinchuriki se jeta sur les lèvres de l'épéiste. Ce dernier répondit vite au baiser.

L'obscurité de la pièce était une chance ou une malchance pour les deux garçons. Sasuke avançait à tâtons dans la chambre.

Soudain, Naruto tapa les pieds du lit avant de s'effondrer dessus entraînant Sasuke avec lui dans sa chute. Le blond sourit devant cette petite scène

- Ne te moque pas dobe, dit le brun

- Mais c'est...

Sasuke le coupa en l'embrassant

- Ne te moque pas de tes aînés, gamin, chuchota le brun

Naruto bouda au mot "gamin"

- Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un gamin? demanda le blond en gonflant les joues

- Tu es le gamin le plus imprévisible que je n'ai jamais connu... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais dès que je le serai tu seras le premier à savoir, sourit Sasuke

- Ce que tu ressens pour moi? Rougit Naruto

- Embrasse-moi une dernière fois, souffla le brun capturant les lèvres de son cadet

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser ses pensées s'embrouillèrent alors que les lèvres de Sasuke lui envoyaient des centaines de papillons dans son estomac

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire... Pourquoi je me sens bien à ses côtés? Pourquoi j'aime quand il m'embrasse?" se demanda Naruto tendit qu'une larme s'écoula de ses yeux pour atterrir dans les draps "j'aimerai avoir ma réponse... Kyubi... Aide-moi à comprendre!"

A suivre

* * *

Rewiews?


	20. Chapter 20

******Hello tout le monde voici la suite de cette fic et oui déjà 20 chapitres^^ et ce n'est pas fini^^**

******Réponses aux rewiews:**

******Soln96: **Ravi que ce chapitre t'es plus^^... Et bien non pas encore le lemon mais il ne va pas tarder sans doute mais dès que je sens que c'est bon je le mettrai^^

******Tsuna: **Et bien oui Naruto et sa maladresse légendaire... Que peut-on faire face à cela^^. Non ne t'inquiète pas Gaara n'est pas amoureux de Naruto mais par contre il va bien chauffer les nerfs de Sasuke et cela je peux te le garantir^^. Alors pour la logique de Naruto tombe je vais t'expliquer car cela peut intéresser d'autre personne... Sasuke ne court pas vers Naruto en effet ils sont menottés mais cela ne veut pas dire que Sasuke tombe aussi donc en sentant Naruto tombait il s'était "dépêché" de le faire relever. J'espère que cela t'a bien éclairé et je m'excuse que ce n'était pas aussi bien compris...

******Sora-sama: **En effet, quand j'étais petite et encore maintenant... Il m'arrive de voir la team Rocket et leur "une fois de plus la team Rocket s'envole vers d'autre cieux" et je l'avoue cela me fait toujours autant rire ^^ et cela me rappelle mon enfance comme les digimons^^. Sinon je suis contente et j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à être allée aussi vite avec cette fic mais quand on aime cela ne compte pas hihi^^ si tu veux des explications avec l'histoire de la chute de Naruto (voir réponse à Tsuna) j'ai tout expliqué vers la fin^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

Le trio marchait dans les couloirs en silence, frôlant les murs de l'hôtel... Yahiko se posta contre une fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur.

- Rien à signaler, ne chuchota le roux

Sakura regarda dans une chambre

- Ici non plus... Il n'y a rien, souffla la rose

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent dans les airs, attirant l'attention des trois compagnons. Des cris et des pleures survinrent dans les rues

- Le massacre a commencé, dit Itachi, nous devons nous dépêcher

* * *

Dans la chambre, Naruto et Sasuke y sortirent au pas. Les deux garçons étaient gênés de ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce

- On y garde pour nous? demanda l'aîné

- Euh... Oui sinon Yahiko va te tuer, répondit Naruto rouge

- Un dernier?

- Avec plaisirs

Et ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour de nouveau s'embrasser

* * *

Yahiko ne savait pas pourquoi mais en ce moment, il détestait Sasuke de toute son âme comme s'il allait lui voler quelque chose d'important.

Itachi trouvait le roux de plus en plus sombre envers son frère tandis que Sakura ne voyait nullement le combat intérieur de Yahiko ni celui de l'aîné

- Vous cherchez quelque chose? demanda une voix dans leur dos. Le trio vit un homme entièrement vêtu de noir avec un drôle de maquillage sur le visage

- On peut dire ça, dit Yahiko

Le violet sourit avant de bouger doucement ses doigts. Des marionnettes entourèrent le trio

- Je vous déconseille de bouge le petit doigt. Ces marionnettes ont leur lame imprégnée de poison mortel, sourit l'inconnu

- Viens un peu pour voir, cracha Yahiko

Le violet écarquilla les yeux il avait l'impression de revoir un souvenir lointain

Flash back

Ses marionnettes entourèrent un jeune adolescent aux cheveux d'un blond comme le soleil, des yeux tellement bleus que le ciel pouvait en être jaloux, des traits fins sur ses joues. Le jeune garçon était vêtu d'une vieille cape miteuse marron

- Ne bouge pas étranger sinon tu subiras le courroux de mes marionnettes, sourit le violet

- Viens un peu pour voir, sourit le blond

Des flammes entourèrent ses bras. Le plus jeune posa ses mains au sol et des colonnes de feu frappèrent les marionnettes les réduisant en cendre. L'homme en noir écarquilla les yeux tandis que les yeux de son adversaire avaient tourné aux rouges sangs

- Tu es un Jinchuriki...

Fin du flash back

- Vous me faîtes rappeler quelqu'un surtout toi le roux, sourit le violet

- C'est normal c'est mon grand frère, intervint une voix dans son dos, laisse-les Kankuro se sont nos amis

- Tiens Naruto... dit le violet, Gaara sera content de voir que tu es entier

Kankuro prit Naruto dans ses bras avant d'amener le troupeau dans une chambre éloignée des autres

- Gaara! Ils sont là, dit le violet

- Et bien je vois que je n'ai pas à te faire la chasse Sasuke, sourit un roux

- Je te l'avais dit... Tu nous enlèves les menottes. On doit partir avant que les militaires ne finissent la Purge de Kiri, dit le cadet brun.

Le roux soupira pour ensuite sortir ses clés et il détacha les deux garçons pendant que la conversation continuait entre les autres personnes

- Il y a une Purge? S'étonna Kankuro

- Il semblerait que le gouvernement ait inventé une arme capable de détecter les Jinchuriki et les vestiges d'Uzushio, expliqua Itachi

- Je vois dans ce cas on doit vite partir... On passera par les tunnels sous terrain pour quitter Kiri, dit le violet

- Et les habitants de Kiri? Intervint Sakura, il y a mes parents dans ces personnes

- On en évacuera un maximum, dit Kankuro, c'est notre seul solution

- Allons-y, dit Gaara

Naruto sourit avant d'expliquer la situation et des petites anecdotes à son ami pendant le trajet. Sasuke fulminait en voyant le blond proche du roux. Ce dernier sentait un regard et il ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures pour savoir qui s'était. Gaara tapa les fesses de Naruto dans un claquement sonore.

Yahiko écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer se demandant si ce roux n'allait pas enlever l'innocence de son petit frère

"Génial... Un deuxième pervers à surveiller" râla le roux orangé

Sasuke rageait dans son coin voyant parfaitement que Gaara avait fait exprès de taper le derrière de Naruto.

Ce dernier était rouge mais il riait de la petite blague de son ami.

Itachi lui se demandait quand la cocotte minute allait exploser.

Gaara fit un bisou sur la joue de son ami et il chuchota un truc à son oreille, faisant sourire diaboliquement le blond

Sasuke voyait rouge devant les petites attentions de Gaara sur _son_ compagnon et il ignorait combien de temps il allait tenir sans avoir envie de lui éclater la tête avec une massue, utiliser son katana pour lui trancher la gorge ou encore mieux appeler Odin pour qu'il le foudroie sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la carcasse fumante du roux (pas très réjouissant tout ça...)

Yahiko sentait ses membres se geler soudainement sous l'effet de la colère

En sortant de l'hôtel, le roux orangé explosa. Un symbole apparut sous les pieds de Yahiko attirant le regard de Naruto.

- Yahiko! s'exclama le blond

- Allez-vous-en! cria Yahiko

Soudain, une vague de glace toucha les pieds de Naruto qui commença à grimper sur les jambes comme du lierre sur un arbre

Gaara tira sur la main de Naruto pour essayer de le sortir de là mais rien à faire. Itachi arriva vers le blond et il tira des balles de feu sur la glace mais toujours rien

Tout d'un coup, deux femmes sortirent du cercle. Elles étaient différentes mes semblables (quel antithèse...), elles avaient toutes les deux des roues dans leur main. Une cage pour les cheveux. L'une d'elle avait une visière tandis que l'autre avait les yeux fermé. Une était bleu et l'autre grise

- Un Eidolon! Souffla Naruto, _Shiva, les jumelles de glace_

Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux... Yahiko s'éloigna de Shiva préparant son arc

Une fumée s'échappa du roux tandis qu'un chronomètre s'affichait comme avec Itachi

Naruto essaya de s'échapper de la glace qui l'emprisonnait mais cette dernière ne fit que de continuer son chemin sur le corps du blond.

Sasuke courut vers son compagnon

- Naruto... dit-il

- Sasuke je commence à avoir vraiment froid, frissonna Naruto

Soudain, un éclat de glace alla vers eux. L'épéiste sortit vite son épée l'imprégnant de foudre et il brisa difficilement le morceau de glace.

- Il faut les éléments contraires, dit Naruto

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre

- Il faut que celui qui contrôle l'Eidolon _Ifrit _l'invoque, s'exclama le cadet brun

Itachi regarda sa marque et il la toucha. Une lumière en sortit. Un cercle se forma sous les pieds de l'aîné

- _Ifrit_, souffla-t-il

Un énorme monstre sortit du cercle. Shiva l'attaqua mais Ifrit esquiva facilement les attaques de l'Eidolon. L'Eidolon du feu cracha une énorme boule de feu qui frappa l'une des sœurs tandis que Yahiko planta une de ses flèches dans le ventre de l'autre

- Cette flèche c'est pour mon frère, cracha le roux

Une lumière enveloppa les sœurs qui se transformèrent en moto. Yahiko grimpa dessus avec facilité. Des trainées de glace sur le chemin

La glace qui retenait Naruto s'effaça. Le blond frigorifié se retrouva dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui transmettait sa chaleur.

- Tout va bien... Je suis là, souffla le brun

Yahiko arriva vers les deux garçons

- Il est temps d'aller affronter les militaires et de libérer les habitants de Kiri, dit le roux

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde! Voici la suite des "Jinchuriki d'Uzushio" ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'est pas en pause ou abandonner^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew et oui Gaara adore jouer avec les nerfs de Sasuke mais il ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant^^

**Tsuna: **C'est les sentiments de Yahiko mélangeaient avec les pouvoirs de Shiva qui ont attaqués Naruto. Sinon pour la première attaque... Ce n'est pas forcément son futur invoqueur qu'il attaque en premier exemple avec Itachi, Ifrit a d'abord vaincu les militaires pour ensuite s'attaquer à Sakura, Yahiko et Itachi^^ Sinon je m'excuse à tous mes lecteurs pour cette drôle de fin également à toi...

**Sora-sama: **Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi les tensions ce n'est pas ce j'aime le plus et je fais assez souffrir Naruto on va éviter en prime de lui donner le choix entre Gaara et Sasuke même si on s'est déjà qui il va choisir^^. D'un côté les Eidolons c'est vraiment ce que j'ai repris dans le jeu mais ce n'est pas forcément que dans le 13 de FF mais aussi du 10 pour Ifrit par exemple^^ ne t'inquiète pas je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu que toi... Je vais essayer de faire un gros effort pour ce chapitre^^

Ecrit en** gras **la voix de quelqu'un que vous verrez dans ce chapitre

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Itachi et Yahiko sont partis chacun sur un Eidolon.

Naruto et Sasuke sur Odin.

Gaara et Yahiko sur Shiva.

Pour finir, Sakura, Kankuro et Itachi sur Ifrit.

Devant eux des centaines de vaisseau arrivèrent vers Kiri

- Naruto, dit Sasuke

Le blond eut les yeux qui virèrent aux rouges sangs. Un halo orangé l'entoura virant dangereusement au rouge vif. Il toucha Odin qui eut ses ailes éclairés de mille et une couleurs. Le faucon crissa relâchant un jet électrique rouge.

Des vaisseaux explosèrent sous l'impact. Naruto se sentit rapidement fatigué.

En contre bas, Itachi lança des boules de feu sur les tanks qui essayaient de leur barrer le passage.

Yahiko lança des filaments de glace sur des animaux de combat qui allèrent se jeter sur eux.

Gaara lançait des vagues de sable sur leurs adversaires qui furent aveuglés.

Sakura soignait Itachi et Kankuro. Ce dernier amenait ses marionnettes aux combats, envoyant des flèches empoisonnées dans tous les sens.

Naruto resta contre Sasuke alors que Noisette essayait de calmer son "maître". Le brun eut les yeux qui virèrent aux rouges avec trois virgules. Un halo bleu marine l'entoura tandis qu'il touchait Odin. Ce dernier se sentit de nouveau en pleine forme et il augmenta sa vitesse ainsi que sa puissance.

- Sasuke tu crois qu'on peut y arriver? demanda Naruto

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le brun

Le blond sourit à son tour. Il se devait de garder espoir pour les habitants de Kiri.

Soudain, un énorme vaisseau apparut dans le ciel tirant à volonté. Odin y évita difficilement. Naruto se cramponnait tant bien que mal aux plumes du faucon lorsque tout d'un coup une balle toucha presque le blond qui perdit l'équilibre.

Sasuke essaya de rattraper Naruto en attrapant sa main mais leurs doigts se frôlèrent ne réussissant à s'accrocher et le blond tomba

- NARUTO! cria le brun

- SASUKE! s'exclama Naruto alors qu'il tombait dans le vide

Odin essaya de rattraper le blond mais les balles l'éloignaient du Jinchuriki. Ce dernier ferma ses yeux

-** Naruto...**

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux en entendant son nom

-** Naruto...**

"Cette voix..." pensa le Jinchuriki

- **Il est l'heure... Naruto...**

" L'heure..." dit mentalement Naruto

Soudain, ses yeux virèrent aux rouges vifs. Une lueur orangée l'entoura le protégeant.

- **Dévoile ton pouvoir enfoui****...**

Sa marque s'illumina dévoilant un magnifique soleil. Une lumière l'entoura.

Au sol, tout le monde écarquilla devant la scène. Yahiko redoubla sa vitesse allant vers la lumière

Itachi suivit le roux.

Odin crissa tandis qu'un fil de lumière s'échappa de lui.

Itachi vit Ifrit donner également un fil de lumière, de même pour Shiva

Dans la bulle de lumière... Naruto semblait endormi

- **Montre leur ton pouvoir...**

- Mon pouvoir... souffla le blond

- **Vaincs tes ennemis...**

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux rouges tandis qu'un sceau orange apparut sous ses pieds.

- Invocation Eidolon... cria le blond

A l'extérieur, un immense filet lumineux sortit de la boule touchant le ciel

Soudain, un renard à neuf queues apparut dans les nuages, il avait d'immense aile dans son dos. La boule atterrit sur le dos du renard laissant apparaître Naruto

- _Kurama, le renard à neuf queue_! s'exclama le blond

La bête était énorme et imposante, ses yeux d'un rouge vif comme les yeux de Naruto.

Soudain, un cri strident retentit au loin.

Les sept compagnons virent une immense bête qui s'approchait de Kiri. Elle était monstrueuse. Une grande bouche qui lui faisait office de ventre. Ses dents pointues et aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Elle avait deux têtes avec quatre yeux. Ses mains étaient énormes et recouvert d'écaille.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Eidolon, dit le brun

- Je ne l'utilise jamais... Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le contrôle entièrement, souffla le blond

- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu es encore jeune**, dit Kurama dans la tête du blond

Ce dernier sourit

- Kurama est en quelque sorte la réincarnation de Kyubi le Biju... Quand j'étais petit Kyubi m'a donné un gardien attitré et c'est Kurama, expliqua Naruto

- C'est Kyubi?

- Oui en quelque sorte, sourit le blond

- **Il est plutôt intelligent le gamin**, dit Kurama

- Je le sais, ria Naruto

- Hein? demanda Sasuke un peu perdu

- Kurama parle avec moi par pensée comme tous les Eidolons, répondit le Jinchuriki

Soudain, des cristaux de glace atteignirent les deux garçons et ils virent Yahiko et Gaara

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda le roux orangé en voyant la créature au loin

- Je l'ignore mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas prévu dans le programme des militaires, répondit Naruto en pointant son doigt vers les vaisseaux qui tirèrent sur le monstre

- **C'est le chaos, **dit Kurama

- Le chaos? répliqua le blond surpris

- **C'est une créature ancienne et très dangereuse gamin... Penses-tu pouvoir la détruire?**

- Je l'ignore Kurama... Tout dépend de la dose magique qui me reste en stock, répondit le Jinchuriki

- Naruto mais de quoi tu parles? demanda Yahiko

- Il communique avec son Eidolon, répondit Gaara

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant le roux rouge

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne il a toujours su communiquer avec les Eidolons et Kurama en est une preuve, dit-il

- Tu connais Kurama? S'étonna Sasuke

- Bien sur je l'ai déjà vu dans le passé, répliqua Gaara avec un sourire de défi

Naruto continuait son dialogue avec son Eidolon lorsqu'une tornade de feu arriva vers eux. Itachi ainsi que Sakura et Kankuro sortirent des flammes

- Nous devons l'affronter mais au moins le chaos nous a tués beaucoup de militaire, dit l'aîné

- Je suis de ton avis, intervint Naruto avec un air déterminé, nous devons détruire le chaos avant qu'il ne tue des habitants innocents... Selon Kurama, elle vient d'un Biju du pays du feu qui essaie de détruire la menace...

- Un Biju? S'étonna Sakura avant d'écarquiller les yeux, mais oui bien sur! Il y a un Biju dans les baffons de la ville de Kiri mais il n'est pas méchant d'habitude

- Il semblerait que toucher aux habitants de Kiri soit une menace pour lui, dit Itachi

- **Un Biju refuse qu'on touche à ses protéger... N'importe lequel et elle en sera de même pendant longtemps... Regarde Naruto, les vies que les militaires ont prises par crainte de représailles. Le Biju de Kiri montre juste son énervement et il a créé le chaos pour éliminer la cause de la menace sur ses habitants**, expliqua Kurama

Naruto porta sa main à ses lèvres. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux en voyant les images que lui transmettaient Kurama dans sa tête... Des centaines de vies mortes sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang.

- **Comprends-tu Naruto?**

- C'est horrible... Pourquoi les militaires font cela? Ce sont des innocents... Hier encore ils riaient, faisaient la fête au coin de leur maison... Ou riait à cause de la conduite farfelue d'Itachi et voilà que Kiri va finir comme le Lac Macadalia... Des ruines et des personnes mortes... Non je refuse

- **Naruto... **

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux touchant le pelage orangé de Kurama

- Je me sens faible... Faible devant leur douleur... Devant leur hurlement de détresse, pleura Naruto

- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort, intervint Sasuke

Naruto le regarda

- Ce n'est pas en se traitant de faible qu'on avance dans la vie. Tes pleures ne te font que reculer... Moi je le sais... Tu n'es pas faible... C'est toi qui nous as aidés dans le lac Macadalia... Tu as essayé de protéger le vaisseau en créant un bouclier... Tu nous as aidés à vaincre le monstre mécanique et autre... Je me souviens de la fois où je t'ai rencontré tu étais un garçon qui avait du caractère qui refusait qu'on lui marche dessus et maintenant tu es quoi? Une mauviette qui pleure? s'exclama Sasuke, c'est qu'au début tu cachais bien ton jeu...

- Ferme-là! Souffla Naruto

- Je n'ai pas embrassé une mauviette mais Naruto, continua Sasuke

- Je t'ai dit de la FERMER! hurla le blond

- Voilà le Naruto que j'ai connu celui qui sourit, qui s'énerve facilement à la moindre remarque, sourit le brun

Naruto rougit devant son manque de tact...

Un...

Deux...

Trois...

Des anges passent auprès des cinq autres pour aller danser la macarena

- TU AS EMBRASSE MON FRERE! Cria la voix de Yahiko faisant fuir les anges

- Ce n'est pas le moment Yahiko... Regarde, intervint Itachi qui montrait le chaos qui avait détruit tous les vaisseaux des militaires

Naruto sentit soudainement des ondes qui lui font mal au cœur. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine

- _**Le Biju de Kiri a perdu le contrôle du chaos**_, dirent Naruto et Kurama

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour ce long retard sur cette fic mais la voilà la suite^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 22**_

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux face à l'aveu de Naruto

- Comment le battre alors? demanda Sakura

- Nous devons unir nos forces pour l'affronter c'est notre seul moyen, répliqua le blond

- **Je suis de ton avis gamin**, ajouta Kurama

- Dans ce cas... Allons-y avant de cette chose ne s'en prenne au habitant de Kiri, continua Sasuke

Tout le monde hocha positivement sa tête et ils regardèrent dans la direction du monstre.

Naruto sur la tête de Kurama avança plus rapidement que les autres.

- Kurama! s'exclama le blond

- **Tiens-toi prêt**! dit le renard

Un halo orangé entoura le Jinchuriki qui fut vite aspiré par l'Eidolon. Des particules bleues et rouges se formèrent devant la bouche de Kurama qui s'assembla pour former une seule et unique particule à la forme d'une boule. Le renard la prit dans sa gueule. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche une puissante bombe en sortit frappant violemment le chaos. Ce dernier crissa de douleur face à l'assaut

- **Bombe Biju réussit, gamin**, répliqua Kurama

- Je me sens fatigué... Kurama, répondit Naruto un peu somnolent

Le renard écarquilla les yeux en voyant son camarade sur le point de s'évanouir.

-** Non Naruto... Tiens bon**, paniqua Kurama

Soudain, un éclair fondit l'air près d'eux. Le renard se retourna pour voir Sasuke et Odin près d'eux

Naruto regarda le brun d'un air un peu endormi

- Sasuke... souffla le blond avant de fermer ses yeux et de tomber sur le pelage orangé de Kurama

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et il commença à paniquer en voyant l'état de son ami.

Tout d'un coup, le chaos crissa attirant l'attention de Sasuke et Kurama. Ce dernier grognait montrant ses crocs. Une boule électrique se forma au bec d'Odin qui lança sur le chaos. Le monstre repoussa l'attaque avant d'expulser une substance étrange dans les airs.

Odin et Kurama y évitèrent facilement.

Soudain, Odin perdit sa forme faucon pour se transformer en guerrier. Derrière eux, Shiva perdu sa forme moto pour celle des deux jumelles ainsi qu'Ifrit qui était revenu comme avant. Seul Kurama n'avait pas changé

- **C'est une substance qui enlève les formes pratiques des Eidolons**, remarqua le renard

Sur son dos, Naruto dormait dans sommeil cauchemardesque. Il voyait encore et encore la mort de sa mère sur la passerelle.

Soudain, le décor de ses rêves se modifia et il se trouva dans la tanière de Kyubi le Biju d'Uzushio

- Kyubi! s'exclama Naruto

-_** Naruto... Il faut que tu te réveilles**_**,** répliqua le renard,_** Tu es le seul à pouvoir les aider...**_

- Attends Kyubi! cria le blond

- _**Naruto... Tu n'as pas le temps... Tu es mon Jinchuriki**_, répondit Kyubi

- Je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé lorsque tu m'as transformé en Jinchuriki... Je m'étais dit que tu devais savoir pourquoi ma mère détestait autant cette marque maudite... Et si ma tâche avait un lien avec Ragnarok, expliqua le Jinchuriki

Dans la pénombre, le renard sourit

-_**Je veux bien répondre à tes questions... Je venais d'arriver sur les terres du feu sans savoir comment. Trois hommes sont venus à moi pensant que j'étais leur Biju. Malheureusement, leur Biju avait disparu me laissant à sa place...**_

- Quelqu'un modifie les lieux des Biju? S'étonna Naruto

- _**En effet, les trois hommes avaient déposé à mes pieds un bébé... Toi Naruto. Je te voyais rayonner dans ton sommeil... Ta lumière m'avait enivré et j'en ai voulu à ses trois hommes qui m'avaient affirmés que tu étais le sacrifice pour avoir la protection du Biju. Seulement ma colère avait pris le dessus et j'ai tué ces hommes de sang-froid. A cause du bruit, je t'avais par mégarde réveillé. C'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon Jinchuriki. Lorsque j'ai apposé ma marque sur toi ta mère est entrée dans la pièce. Elle t'a vite pris dans ses bras pour te protéger. Elle me suppliait de t'enlever cette marque. Seulement une marque ne peut être enlevée que lorsque le Jinchuriki a accompli sa tâche. Tu étais qu'un nourrisson ce qui fait que tu aurais oublié ta mission. Ta mère détestait cette marque car elle était la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour te sauver des trois individus. Après tout, elle était là quand ils t'ont enlevé là et parfaitement consciente malgré la drogue qui lui fait injecter dans son sang.**_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela

- Ma mère a été droguée? S'étonna le blond

-_** Oui c'est à cause de cette drogue que ta mère n'a pas pu te sauver... C'était pour cela qu'elle s'en voulait... Elle se sentait coupable**_

- Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute! s'exclama Naruto

- _**En effet, elle en a ingurgité à son insu. Il est très facile de remplacer la farine avec de la drogue**_

- C'était le jour de mes premiers mois... Maman m'avait dit que pour Yahiko elle avait préparé un gâteau merveilleux pour fêter ses premiers mois... Elle voulait faire pareil pour moi et quand elle a goûté le gâteau. Elle s'est droguée... Et pour Ragnarok?

- _**Cela je ne peux rien te dire Naruto... La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est fait attention... Le gouvernement cache bien son jeu... Surtout ce Danzo et qu'il ne travaille pas tout seul**_

Naruto hocha la tête

- Il est au service d'un Biju et je pense qu'on devrait mieux l'éliminer pour découvrir le secret du Ragnarok et de cette arme qui localise les vestiges d'Uzushio... Je suis pratiquement sur que le gouvernement attire vous attire pour faire des Purges... Mais pourquoi cela je l'ignore encore, répondit Naruto

- _**Dans ce cas... Trouve vite la réponse à tes questions...**_

Naruto se réveilla sur le pelage de Kurama. Il regarda autour de lui... Le ciel était plus sombre... Des éclairs foudroyaient la voûte céleste tandis que la pluie caresser sa peau

- **Tu es réveillé, gamin**, sourit Kurama

- Oui... Désolé tu avais besoin de moi et je me suis évanouie, répliqua Naruto

- **Tu utilises trop de magie c'est normal que tu lâches un peu,** ria le renard, **pour l'instant, on doit vaincre le chaos... Odin, Shiva et Ifrit sont sur leur forme terrestre**

Naruto regarda derrière lui et il comprit ce que voulait dire son renard. Les yeux du blond virèrent aux rouges sangs.

- Je suis prêt, dit le Jinchuriki

Kurama sourit et il s'élança sur le chaos rapidement. Le monstre cracha une substance immonde sur le duo mais ils évitèrent facilement.

Un halo rouge entoura Naruto. Ce dernier sentit son pouvoir s'échappa des pores de sa peau.

Le chaos sentit un pouvoir s'échappa d'une personne et il vit sur le dos du renard une immense lumière rouge

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant la puissance qu'il ressentait. Il vit Naruto réveillé et il sourit

Le blond libéra son pouvoir qui entra dans Kurama. Ce dernier cracha une énorme vague rouge sur le chaos qui ne put y contrer. Au contact de l'attaque, le chaos se dématérialisa dans un bruit sonore.

Sasuke arriva à vers Naruto qui sourit en voyant le brun. Kurama tendit sa queue et le blond alla sur Odin. Le Jinchuriki sauta dans les bras de son ami

- J'ai réussi... souffla le blond

- Oui... Tu as sauvé Kiri du chaos, sourit Sasuke, bien joué

- Sas...

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres du brun

- Je... Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire ça? S'étonna Naruto un peu rouge

- Tu le mérite, sourit Sasuke en attrapant les lèvres du blond

Derrière eux, Kyubi se dématérialisa retournant dans Naruto. Ce dernier entoura la nuque de Sasuke. Le brun passa ses mains sur les hanches du Jinchuriki. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.

- Je t'aime, souffla Naruto tandis que son cœur battait la chamade

Le blond s'écarta virement de Sasuke ouvrant ses yeux en grand comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire

- Je... Je... souffla Naruto mais Sasuke posa son doigt sur les lèvres du blond

- Ne dis rien, répliqua le brun en récupérant les lèvres du Jinchuriki.

Sasuke ramena le blond contre lui profitant du baiser.

- Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime Naruto, dit le brun contre mes lèvres

- ET TOI LE PERVERS ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MON FRERE! Cria la voix de Yahiko

Naruto et Sasuke s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre et ils virent le visage colérique du roux orangé.

Itachi lui souriait dans son coin tendant son pouce en signe de bravo et Sakura sourit également en voyant les deux garçons ensemble.

- Je crois que maintenant on doit aller sauver mes parents, sourit la rose

- Oui bien sur, répliqua Naruto essayant de changer de conversation

Sasuke descendit d'Odin et il le dématérialisa.

- Allons-y Naruto avant que ton frère ne me tue, dit le brun tirant le bras du blond

- REVIENS ESPECE DE PERVERS! Cria la voix de Yahiko

- COURONS! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sasuke se tenant la main

A suivre...

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
